Provocazione
by Cathain
Summary: Catarsis necesaria, destape irreverente, hormonas explosivas, exceso irremediable y lujuria capital.
1. Prologo

**Provocazione.  
**By Cathain.

Summary: Catarsis necesaria, destape irreverente, hormonas explosivas, exceso irremediable y lujuria capital.

Disclaimer: Gravitation es de Murakami-sensei y el Summary es de un pedazo de Urbe, el resto es mio.

Prologo.

Tocaron el timbre de su casa por tercera vez y luego solo silencio. La curiosidad le pudo mas que la falta de inspiración en ese momento, con desgana de asomo a la puerta y lo único que pudo encontrar fue una cada envuelta en papel dorado que tenia arriba una pequeña tarjeta blanca que tenia en letras negras: Para Eiri Yuki y Shindou Shuichi. Con precaución se asomo fuera de la puerta observando ambos lados del pasillo; vacío. Tomo la caja y cerro la puerta para sentarse en el sofá. Miro con recelo la susodicha caja, que rayos podría ser eso, ahora como la nota decía que era para él y para Shuichi le estaba costando decidirse a abrirla, capaz y traía una víbora, levanto la ceja cuando la caja empezó a vibrar sobre la mesa, quizás un conejo o posiblemente era una caja de esas sorpresas con horrendos payasos en el interior.

Le echo un vistazo a su reloj, al baka todavía le faltaban un par de horas para llegar, y si era un animal podría morir por asfixia en esa pequeña caja. Momento. Un animal no cabria allí, talvez un insecto, pero un mamífero no.

Mnnn...

Tomo la caja entre sus manos y la abrió. Suspiro con cierto alivio-frustración y precedió a quitar el papel cortado que cubría lo que sea que tuviese esa cosa adentro, finalmente hallo un pequeño conejo rosa de plástico que tenia bajo sus patas un sobre azul eléctrico. Al tomar el sobre el conejito empezó a vibrar, le hizo bastante "gracia" el detalle en ese momento.

Mucho misterio para una tonta invitación de N.G. No pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto, porque rayos se le ocurría a Tohma que él quería ir a una fiesta de disfraces. Volvió a mirar con los ojos entrecerrados a la miniatura de conejo sintiéndose observado y en eso volvió a sonar el timbre.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una chica bastante "mona", vestida con minifalda y top de cuero rosado, botas de cuero también rosado que desafiaban la gravedad y rematando su atuendo con unas orejas también rosadas.

"Konichiwa!" -saludo muy alegre levantando su brazo derecho hacia el techo y moviéndose chistosamente.- "Es usted Yuki Eiri?".

Asintió.

"Perfecto, aquí tiene su disfraz y el de Shindou Shuichi, porque Shindou Shuichi el mejor cantante de todo Japón vive aquí, cierto Sr.?". -cuestiono la chica ante una mirada cercana al horror por parte del rubio.

Volvió a afirmar.

"Perfecto, tome." -ofreció dos cajas.- "La suya es la blanca y la de Shindou-san la rosada. Que disfrute la fiesta señor!".

Tohma planeaba algo.

Tiro las cajas sobre la mesa para abrirlas y de una vez por todas enterarse que tipo de broma era esa.

Quedo en shock de tan solo mirar el traje de su amante, por ningún motivo iba a dejarlo salir así a la calle! y el traje de el parecía sacado de 'El Padrino'.

Tohma definitivamente había perdido la cordura.

* * *

Reviews? 

Bueno este fic va a ser mas bien un experimento, por el momento se que el prologo no es MUY interesante, pero quiero ver si hay interes en este tipo de fic, y bueno el summary lo saque de un semanario que hay en mi pais, se llama 'Urbe' es que me encanto la combinacion de palabras y me parece que son perfectas para definir lo que va a pasar aqui'chuckle' En este fic van a estar todas las parejas de gravi, bishies contra bishies. Es un Experimento.


	2. Capitulo I Sweet & Sour, Hot & Spicy

Provocazione By Cathain

Capitulo I.- Sweet & Sour, Hot & Spicy.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sábado, 9 de la noche.

Pelea numero 1513.

Una relación de 12 meses.

Un aniversario olvidado.

Abstinencia sexual de 3 semanas.

Un chico vestido con una trajecito digno de 'una conejita de playboy' de los 90's solo que en una versión descaradamente masculina: Pequeños shorts de seda negra, mas arriba de medio muslo, chaleco negro de seda con botones blancos, cuello blanco con un corbatin negro, muñequeras en semejantes detalles, y botas negras hasta la rodilla. Añadiendo lindas orejitas que coronaban la alborotada cabellera rosada.

Shindou Shuichi estaba harto de su amante por esa noche, así que con sus hormonas y el carácter revuelto había solucionado marcharse en su aniversario. Aunque la verdad era que estaba mas despechado por la falta de emoción y de memoria por parte de su rubio amante. 

En el instante en que entro en la mansión donde se realizaba aquella fiesta de disfraces, sintió como si hubiese entrado en otro mundo. Había un centenar de personas y todos estaban disfrazados, la música llenaba el ambiente al igual que un calor infernal que se había concentrado repentinamente dentro del lugar. Con algo de dificultad logro traspasar a la gente hasta finalmente hacerse espacio en la lujosa y bien decorada mansión. Se acerco hasta una especie de barra que había dispuesta en el centro, cerca de las enormes escaleras, y pidió el trago mas fuerte de la casa.

ooOoo

Estaba a punto de su tan anhelado disfraz cuando logro divisar la silueta deliciosa de un conejito. Aquella imagen la había puesto duro. Definitivamente tenia que entrar en ese lugar. Miro ceñudo a una linda "extraterrestre" que le miraba absolutamente divertida. La chica le había propuesto un trato. Sonrío de forma hambrienta. Lastima que su disfraz no le servia, bien podía definitivamente marcharse con ella a continuar una fiesta privada en su departamento, pero definitivamente prefería arriesgarse. La terce... ee... ultima es la vencida!.

Entonces sintió campanadas, coros de Aleluya rezumbar en sus oídos cuando diviso un hombre disfrazado de pulpo azul bajar de un carro para dirigirse a pie a la mansión.

Ahora debía jugársela.

- "¿Que te parece un dos a uno?." -cuestiono con un tono bastante sugerente.

La chica le miro mosqueada, pero estaba tan tomada que sinceramente...

- "Esta bien, pero vamonos ya." -gimió inocente.

Con la reina segura solo quedaba cercar al rey.

Se lanzo apurado a donde el pulpo azul y le hizo una propuesta difícil de rechazar. El chico pulpo al parecer era un tanto... tímido.

Con una sonrisa un tanto macabra Tatsuha se subió al auto junto a la extraterrestre y al pulpo. Miro su reloj el cual marcaba las 9.30 pm. Después de todo tenia tiempo suficiente para ir y volver.

Tatsuha Uesugi no se quedaba sin entrar a esa fiesta. Lo único que se lo impedía era la falta de un disfraz estipulado dentro de la lista que poseían los guardaespaldas a la entrada y ese iba a su lado.

ooOoo

- "Fujisaki sal de allí, nada malo te va a pasar." -pido Hiro por enésima vez, tocando la puerta del baño en el que se había encerrado su compañero de banda.

- "No quiero! Nakano-san, me siento ridículo con este disfraz tan raro." -respondió Suguru en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para hacerse oír sobre la estridente música que llenaba el ambiente.

- "Venga sal ya, te prometo que no te voy a dejar solo."

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la cabeza de Fujisaki asomo tímidamente por la puerta entreabierta. El pelirrojo lo tomo de la mano enguantada y lo saco de allí, arrastrándolo al centro de la fiesta. - "Ves que no te iba a doler Suguru-chan." -fastidio con una sonrisa fraternal.

- "No me digas así!." -le reprendió el de ojos verdes teniendo la gracia de sonrojarse.- "Además, tú estas bien porque simplemente pareces un pirata sacado de 'La Maldición del Perla Negra', en cambio yo estoy vestido de un gato."

- "Y muy sexy eh!." -volvió a bromear Hiro premiándose con una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo. Nunca había pensado en lo bien que le sentaba el cuero al de ojos verdes, Suguru llevaba un traje completo de cuero negro que se adhería a su cuerpo realzando su figura suave y estilizada; la cola de terciopelo que sobresalia en la parte baja del traje, las orejitas peludas y sus ojos delineados en negro le daban mas que un aspecto tierno un aspecto fiero.

Fujisaki suspiro y se aferró con fuerza a la mano del guitarrista de Bad Luck al sentir algunas miradas lujuriosas sobre su cuerpo. Definitivamente alguien iba a pagar por los hechos de ese vergonzoso día.

- "Suguru porque mejor no te calmas, piensa mejor en el disfraz que Sakuma-san debió haberle enviado a Shuichi." -bromeo con una mirada de circunstancia.

- "Esto me esta dando mala espina." -confirmo sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle toda la columna al toparse con una mirada hambrienta por parte de un hombre disfrazado de vaquero al otro lado de la sala.

ooOoo

Desde que había llegado no le había quitado la pista de encima, definitivamente Ryuichi tenia buen gusto para los disfraces, Seguchi debería dejarlo organizarle las fiestas mas seguido. Su presa era el pirata de la noche y se veía bastante sexy y exótico con la ajustada vestimenta. Ya había conseguido el lugar perfecto para lo que tenia preparado para esa noche ahora solo le quedaba esperar un poco más.

Tomo su trago y se dirigió a uno de los salones especiales, decorado al mejor estilo de los años 40 y se sentó en una mesa donde se estaban jugando cartas, aun tenia tiempo, por los momentos dejaría que Hiro 'disfrutara' de la fiesta. 

ooOoo

Se deshizo de su pareja de baile de turno marchándose hasta la barra a conseguir algo de beber cuando se fijo en un chico que estaba recostado sobre la barra, con el rostro sudoroso y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- "¿Shuichi?". -pregunto con suavidad meciendo el cuerpo del 'conejito'.

Shuichi levanto la vista para toparse con una mirada azul, se restregó bien los ojos fijándose en el extraño atuendo que bestia su ídolo. Ryuichi Llevaba un ajustado pantalón negro, botas hasta la rodilla, camisa blanca, un chaleco rojo con rayas doradas, encima una chaqueta corta y extraña, guantes, sombrero alto y un ¿látigo? Aferrado a su cintura.

- "¿De que estas disfrazado Sakuma-san?". -cuestiono con curiosidad el pelirosa.

Ryuichi le regalo su sonrisa más deslumbrante antes de aferrar sus manos sobre las solapas de su traje dando una vuelta para luego quitarse el sombrero y hacerle una reverencia a Shuichi.- "Soy el dueño del circo Shu-chan." -dijo guiñándole el ojo.- "Por cierto no has visto a un gatito negro? Lo ando buscando desesperadamente jeje."

- "Oh no Sakuma-san creo que no me eh fijado mucho en los disfraces." -comento el de ojos violetas fijando su mirada en las manos sobre su regazo.

- "Eh? Shu-chan esta bien?." -pregunto volviendo a su usual tono infantil.- "¿Quieres hablar?".

Shuichi sintió un nudo en su garganta, al comienzo estaba muy molesto, Yuki ya casi no le tomaba en cuenta y ahora lo único que tenia era ganas de llorar por haberse marchado así del departamento. El día de su aniversario.

- "Es que... ¡Yuki ya no me quiere!." -grito abrazándose a Ryuichi liberando el llanto reprimido.

ooOoo

10.00 pm

Por mas que lo había intentado no había vuelto a ubicar mas a Suguru, el chico aun estaba enfadado con él, pero no era su culpa. Por primera vez tenia entre sus manos una situación difícil de controlar. Bien podía echarle la culpa al clima, o maldecir la etiqueta de "el chico-mas-tirable-del-mundo" que tenia atada su primo.

Pero realmente no era su culpa. Era culpa de Suguru por mirarlo de esa forma y sus muy eficientes efectos; le hacia hervir la sangre, erizar la piel, hablar de mas, extraños cosquilleos, y hasta le elevaba el... Suguru definitivamente era el culpable de su situacion y si no le ponia un remedio pronto iba a comenzar a tropezar, como el miercoles, no habia podido evitar arrinconarlo en uno de los cuartos de limpieza del piso 4, ni evitar el curso que tan aprisa habian comenzado sus manos, ni la repentina sed que habia sentido de los labios suaves y carnosos... Y luego de haberle hecho correrse y gemir su nombre en aquellos gemidos apresurados el chico lo habia golpeado! Nadie en su sano juicio golpeaba a Seguchi Tohma.

Suspiro derrotado mientras pasaba los dedos de su mano enguantada sobre la cicatriz en su mejilla.

Arrugo el ceño ante la mujer que se le acercaba causando que esta se diera la vuelta en el acto. Ah ya podía recordar, el disfraz que le había proporcionado su colega ciertamente daba resultado. Pudo recordar el tono infantil de Ryuichi: "Con este disfraz y esa mirada nadie se te acercara, mientras yo busco tu gatito, no queremos que se ponga celoso, ne?". Se desabrocho el sobretodo y se sentó sobre el sofá de damasco en la habitación a la que acaba de entrar. Se estiro cómodamente, después de todo el disfraz 'militar nazi' no era para nada incomodo.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Ryuichi entro algo preocupado.

- "¿Que sucede?". -cuestiono impaciente.

- "Ehhh aun no encuentro a tu gatito." -se disculpo el castaño.- "Pero ese no es el problema, tenemos que ayudar a Shuichi..."

ooOoo

La verdad es que esa fiesta estaba comenzando a gustarle. Tenia que aceptar que Sakuma-san tenia mucho talento para decorar fiestas. Aquel lugar era como un universo ajeno. La gran mansión estaba decorada de una forma en que cada habitación, cada salón expresaba un decorado diferente, todos adecuados a la mayoría de los disfraces que llevaba cada persona. Cada lugar al que entrabas te transportaba a otro, era como viajar de un mundo a otro. Muy creativo. Pudo recordar un comentario de Noriko-san sobre que las fiestas de N.G siempre eran memorables. Ya había pasado por el lugar pasivo de la fiesta pero aun no lograba encontrar a Seguchi-san... era necesario encontrarlo. Pensó mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color sonrosado. Lanzo una mirada hacia abajo, en vergüenza, pero solo obtuvo la visión de sus piernas desnudas. Su sonrojo se acentuó. Decidió bajar las escaleras, en dirección al salón de baile, la parte mas activa de la fiesta, aunque después de 3 horas en el lugar podía decir que los ánimos estaban bastante subidos de tono.

Ya le habían hecho muchas propuestas en las cuales no deseaba profundizar.

Después de todo era un simple asistente. Productor de Bad Luck.

Quizás había llegado el momento de conseguirse otro trago, eso le estaba ayudando a calmar los nervios por esa noche. Sonrió, sí tenia mucho calor.

Lo único malo de esa fiesta era el disfraz que llevaba.

ooOoo

11.30 pm.

Yuki gruño molesto frente a su laptop ante el incesante repicar del teléfono, hasta que finalmente entro la grabadora. Saco un cigarrillo, el ultimo del paquete e intento encenderlo.

... deje su mensaje después del tono. Bip.

- "Eiri jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que diría esto." -saludo ciertamente divertida la voz de un Tohma bastante animado.- "Pero no puedo evitarlo, ahora ya entiendo porque estas tan apegado a Shindou-san. Se mueve de una forma bastante... mnnn... provocadora. Esta causando sensación en la fiesta es una lastima que no te nos hayas unido. No te preocupes por Shuichi a Ryuichi no le importara llevárselo. Buenas noches"

Yuki Eiri quedo congelado, hasta el fuego del encendedor había quedado pasmado a milímetros del tan anhelado cigarrillo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

'La Maldicion del Perla Negra': si ya saben la pelicula, Piratas del Caribe: La Maldicion del Perla Negra, en la que trabaja Johnny Depp como el capitan Jack Sparrow, adoro a ese actor, asi que me gusto la idea de que Hiro, que tambien es un bishie bastante sexy, usara ese disfraz: un autentico Pirata babas jeje.

'Militar Nazi': Ya saben, ropas severas de color beige, botas negras, gorro negro, sobretodo ceñido y muchas insignias, pusea Tohma de general, despues de todo es el puto amo del universo, no? o.o al principio iba a darle el de Ryuichi, pero luego se me ocurrienron otras ideas jeje. En fin, enrealidad no espero ofender a nadie con lo del uniforme nazi, es solo un disfraz, yo no estoy tomando ningun tipo de partido politico, lo digo porque hay gente q no se toma biena estas cosas. A mi me encanta ese uniforme, y creo que a Tohma se le ve sumamanete sexy. Si alguien quiere una imagen de este disfraz, pues nada mas escribanme, y aqui esta el 1er cap, espero que disfruten el fic y que realmente haya funcionado mi intento de algo mas ligero y gracioso en un fic, caracteristica totalmente opuesta a lo que hago generalmente. Soy sincera, soy tan chistosa como un funeral, a ustedes queda '.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron review si tienen alguna duda ya saben, mi mail o mi msn: y si no salen bien escritos busquenlos en mi Bio, se que ultimamente esta super loco.

Netflite: continuado, espero que tu curiosidad haya descansado un poco p

Rikkutomoe: jaja, aqui esta, y bueno espero que te guste el disfraz de Tohma -chuckle- y gracias por tu comentario.

RsMoony: Moony de Lupin de Harry Potter? wow es extraño conseguir gente que guste de gravitation y hp al mismo tiempo. Bueno, me sali del tema, creo que Shuichi tiene poca ropa para el disfrute de la mayoria 3 gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste este cap. Porque realmente nunca habia escrito algo asi...

Natcha: no me regañes! estas igual que ai con lo de 'super corto' pero bueno ya te dije que lo continuaba por ti, porque de repente me habia dado fastidio continuarlo o.o pero eso es etapa superada, no desesperes! ñak ñak.

Daniela Lynx: Definitivamente no entraba en los planes de Yuki dejar salir 'asi' a Shuu pero el no sabia que Shuu habia salido tsk y bueno Tohma pretende muchas cosas esa noche jaja, por lo menos sabia que el mas indicado para hacer la fiesta era Ryuichi -chuckle- pero bueno ya te haras una idea con este cap.

AikoShuichi: mnnn creo que si me acuerdo de ti Aiko, pero wow fue hace mucho tiempo, hace años que no te veo por mi msn, que te ah pasado? o.o bueno espero que te guste el disfraz de Shuu y pasame tu msn a ver si es q cambiaste, el mio sigue siendo el mismo 

lucy kuznetzov kon sakuma: jajaja bueno la idea de la fiesta fue de Tohma, pero la fiesta fue planificada por Ryuichi y sobre el disfraz de Shuu, creo que hay muchas expectativas, espero no defraudarte je, un fic de BBA? que rayos es BBA? jaja bueno no importa, espero disfrutes este cap. 


	3. Capitulo II De porque Alicia nunca deb

Provocazione  
By Cathain 

Capitulo II.- De porque Alicia nunca debe ser tan puntual al momento de seguir al conejo dentro de la madriguera.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de escuchar el mensaje grabado en su contestadota por cuarta vez, solo para asegurarse de que era de verdad y no una sucia broma de su subconsciente. Reviso el departamento en busca de Shuichi y el infame disfraz que le habían mandado para que asistiera a la susodicha fiesta y no los hallo por ninguna parte. En ese momento sintió como se le congelaba la sangre.

Tomo su disfraz de y con movimientos metódicos se cambio de ropa, se miro en el espejo antes de salir, y lo que vio le pareció en cierta forma irónico. Parecía el propio gángster de los 40's; con los clásicos zapatos de cuero blanco y negro, camisa blanca de punto negro, traje de sastre, gabardina oscura y para rematar el sombrero de fieltro que aun sostenía de forma aprensiva entre sus manos. Termino por colocarse el sombrero con un extraño sentimiento corrosivo que comenzaba a esparcirse en sus entrañas retorciéndose dentro de su estomago como una serpiente viva.

Celos.

Encendió el auto y rebusco al lado de su puerta hasta que finalmente dio con un nuevo paquete de cigarrillos, encendió uno mientras esperaba que el motor del auto calentara.

Fuera lo que fuera que estuviese pasando en esa jodida fiesta le tenia sin cuidado, su único objetivo era ir a por Shuichi, porque el único que tenia derecho de mirar a ese baka de esa forma era él y ningún pervertido más. Y si Tohma o el loco de los conejos le llegaba a poner una mano encima... Respiro profundamente, no ganaba nada con alterarse.

La familia es la familia, al diablo con eso.

ooOoo

Si no se movía se iba a poner a llorar como un tonto, como siempre le decía Yuki... Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y fijo su mirada en el rubio sentado frente a el en otro sofá.

Secándose las lagrimas rudamente se puso de pie algo nervioso. Bueno si Yuki no quería prestarle atención él iba a llamar su atención. Así que sin darse mas tiempo para pensar se subió sobre la mesa justo en el momento en que la música dio paso a una nueva melodía. Sonrió ante la mirada confundida del rubio.

Oh boy, you are so hot...

ooOoo

Ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido. Mientras más pronto ubicara a Suguru, mas pronto podría volver con Shuichi. A Tohma no le había gustado mucho la idea de llamar y mentir de forma tan descarada a Eiri, pero era por el bien de Shuichi, y todo lo que tuviese que ver con Shuichi le preocupaba. No era sano que estuviese allí tan bebido y triste por culpa de la frialdad de Yuki Eiri en su relación. Sonrió de forma oscura. Después de todo si el rubio pasaba un pequeño susto no había nada de malo en ello, ciertamente Eiri necesitaba una lección.

Aunque Tohma también lo estaba volviendo loco con su 'gatito'. Además, era culpa de el, le dijo que se iba a llevar una excelente sorpresa aquella noche. Y después de 4 horas lo único que tenia era a un Seguchi molesto y taciturno y un Suguru perdido, por lo menos esperaba que no estuviese solo por allí en manos de algún... de alguien que no fuese Tohma, hehehe.

Finalmente se topo con un pirata y un gato sentados en una de las salas especiales charlando con un par de personas.

Suspiro descansado.

ooOoo

Anything you want me to do

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, siguiendo torpemente el compás de la música, mientras movía sus manos de forma sugestiva en una clara invitación. Para luego enterrar sus dedos entre las hebras rosadas que componían su cabello, despeinándolo por completo, casi hasta el punto de quitarse sus orejitas.

I can do you, I can do you From A to Z, from back to front, everywhere, even "there".

Shuichi se arrodillo sobre una mesa baja que estaba entre el y su objetivo, terminando de despejarla al tomar un vaso de vodka que bebió con algo de esfuerzo antes de tirarlo al otro lado de la sala. Aun de rodillas abrió las piernas lo mas que pudo, gimiendo, mientras el mismo se acariciaba hasta llegar a sus caderas.

Baby, let me taste it, taste it

Lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras introducía dos dedos dentro de su boca y comenzaba a succionarlos con anhelo. Y deslizaba su otra mano sobre su cintura hasta llegar a su entrepierna, trazando los contornos de su cuerpo con una suavidad casi morbosa, disfrutando del frío tacto de la seda. De la mirada que debía de tener Yuki en ese momento.

Up & down, in & out bounce wit me like this

ooOoo

Se deslizo sigilosamente hacia la terraza. No quería que algunas de las cadenitas, complemento de su disfraz de Mata Hari, la delataran. Observo el cuerpo de Mika enfundado en aquel exquisito vestido rojo, con una perfecta abertura sobre su pierna izquierda. La castaña se hallaba recostada contra la barandilla del balcón, mientras que a su vista se exponía completamente su espalda casi desnuda hasta casi alcanzar sus caderas, llevaba unos guantes largos y azules y un peinado de diva de los 40's. Estaba disfrazada de Jessica Rabbit. Y en una pose muy al estilo de la misma.

Finalmente llego hasta ella y también se recostó sobre la barandilla pero no apoyada sobre sus brazos, sino sobre su espalda.

- "Hola Mika." -saludo tratando de romper el hielo.

- "Noriko." -se sobresalto volteándose a mirarla, no se había percatado de su presencia. Le lanzo una mirada molesta antes de encontrarse observando detenidamente cada parte de su disfraz.- "¿Mata Hari?".

Noriko asintió complacida antes de arrebatarle a la castaña la bebida de su mano y probarla. Hizo un gesto de desagrado. - "Esto esta muy dulce." -le lanzo otra mirada al trago- "Creo que me fío de los cócteles con sombrillitas y cerezas."

Mika negó ante las palabras de su amiga, regalándole una sonrisa. Noriko siempre era tan cruda y espontánea.

La rubia miro directamente los ojos de color ámbar de Mika sintiéndose repentinamente comprensiva con la otra mujer. Mika siempre lograba aquel extraño efecto en ella, la dejaba tranquila, dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa. Con un brazo rodeo la cintura de la esposa de Tohma atrayéndola a su cuerpo. - "¿Vamos adentro Jessica?." -pregunto guiñándole el ojo.

- "Perfecto para mi Mata Hari, esta haciendo frío aquí."

Cuando ambas mujeres se adentraron en la fiesta nuevamente, Mika no pudo evitar reparar en hombre disfrazado como un mafioso italiano de los 40's, cuando lo miro por segunda vez se percato de que era su hermano Eiri, y con una cara que cuadraba a la perfección con su disfraz. Pero su pensamiento de seguirlo se esfumo en el momento en que el cuerpo cálido y voluptuoso de Noriko se presiono contra el suyo.

ooOoo

Oh boy, I'm flying too much

El pelirosa coloco ambas manos sobre la mesa, volviendo a obtener el equilibrio casi perdido, inclinándose hacia delante, mirando directo dentro de los ojos verdes con hambre, con deseo, con necesidad. Sonrío y termino por arquear su espalda, como un gatito mimado mientras cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio lastimándose, solo por un vano intento de retener unos cuantos gemiditos.

Why don't we tryna go nice & slow 1 2 3 4 take a breath, look at my eyes

Tohma miro incrédulo los movimientos de Shuichi, no sabia como reaccionar o que demonios hacer para detener al chico. Pero estaba tan bebido, y, además, acababa de comprobar que la mentira que le había dicho a Eiri en su llamada no era realmente una mentira, Shindou se sabia mover muy bien, por unos breves momentos le recordó a Ryuichi de joven. Suspiro cerrando los ojos, ojala fuera Suguru el que estuviera haciendo eso para él y no un ebrio Shuichi que lo estaba confundiendo con su cuñado, porque para él era obvio que estaba confundido... Entonces sintió unas manos subir por sus piernas y abrió los ojos de par en par.

Slow down until I get used to the stimulation

Sonrió con determinación al observar la sorpresa en la cara de su Yuki, esta vez no iba a perder su oportunidad, así que comenzó a desabotonarse el chaleco suavemente mientras seguía moviendo su cuerpo, subrayando sus caderas, de un lado a otro en un movimiento ondulante... circular... sensual... hipnotizante...

From A to Z, from back to front, everywhere, even "there"  
Baby, let me taste it, taste it till it shocks me

Hasta que finalmente termino con los botones, tomo la mano del rubio, la cual descansaba sobre el brazo de sofá y la guió hasta su vientre subiéndola hasta su pecho. Y luego, aun con la mano enguantada sobre su piel, enviándole escalofríos hasta su columna apoyo ambas piernas sobre el sofá, una a cada lado del hombre uniformado, para sentarse sobre su regazo.

- "Shindou-san..." -intento decir el rubio para ser callado por un par de dedos sobre sus labios.

Ha ha ha ha touch it, touch it, touch it...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió violentamente para develar a un Yuki muy molesto disfrazado de gangster, a Ryuichi y a un lindo gatito muy, muy confundido; Logrando así paralizar los avances de cierto pelirosa que miro confundido a su amante para luego regresar una mirada aun más dudosa al hombre bajo su cuerpo.

We don't know how to handle it we're like a virgin...

want me uncontrollably, baby...

ooOoo

Yuki intento respirar y contar hasta 10 tratando de tranquilizarse, de veras que si, pero fue completamente imposible en ese momento... Ver a Shuichi en esa postura, con el infame disfraz y el chaleco abierto sobre Tohma, con la mano de Tohma sobre su pecho...

En verdad que lo intento.

Lo siguiente que se vio haciendo, fue sacar a Shuichi de encima de su CUÑADO y ponerlo sobre la alfombra con mucha -realmente muy poca- delicadeza para luego mirar directo a los ojos verdes de un Tohma, que a su parecer, se encontraba de todo menos disfrutando de SU amante, no que eso fuera a bajar su nivel de enfado. Levanto a un sorprendido Tohma por el saco y estuvo a punto de pegarle cuando sintió el cuerpo cálido y tembloroso del pelirosa aferrarse a su brazo.

- "Yuki, no!." -se sintió fuera de sí en el momento en que se fijo en los ojos llorosos de Shuichi. Tenia que deshacerse de ese sentimiento insano que recorría aun su cuerpo ante los recientes hechos. Rugió una maldición molesto en el momento en que se deshizo con fuerza de los brazos de su amante provocando que este cállese de lleno contra el piso de mármol golpeándose de lleno contra el duro piso, lastimándose el labio inferior en el proceso.

Quizás fuera la desvalida visión de Shuichi tirado en el piso, semi desnudo, temblando, con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y un hilillo de sangre resbalando por su boca hasta su barbilla. Parecía que el tiempo hubiese acabado por detenerse en esa habitación, y todas las miradas se hubiesen centrado en el pelirosa.

Yuki cerro los ojos resignado comenzando a maldecirse interiormente, había lastimado a Shuichi sin que este realmente se mereciera ese tipo de tratos. La rabia y los celos le habían cegado hasta tal punto en el que definitivamente se había comportado como un animal.

En ese momento Shuichi se levanto y salió corriendo de la sala, seguido por un encrispado gatito negro.

Soltó a su cuñado, el cual cayo nuevamente sobre el sofá y sin perder mas tiempo salió detrás del pelirosa, necesitaba una explicación por 'ese' comportamiento, además de intentar reparar el daño.

Ryuichi se quedo mirando a Tohma de una forma bastante extraña.

- "Todo esto es tu culpa Ryuichi así que no me mires así." -siseo molesto el rubio frente al castaño.

- "Mi culpa! Yo no estaba tratando de seducir a Shuichi, Tohma!." -exclamo indignado Ryuichi pero en segundos recobro la calma que nadie había pretendido tener en esa habitación hace momentos.-

- "Tu fuiste el que me dejo con Shindou-san! Y él estaba tan ebrio que me confundió con Eiri".

- "Pudiste detenerlo, no eres ningún niño Tohma." -reclamo en un tono enfadado.

- "Para la próxima te quedas tú a cuidarlo y así aprovechas."

En ese momento Tohma hubiese deseado no decir esas palabras por la risa oscura y amarga que soltó su ex-compañero de banda, era un punto demasiado sensible para ser tocado.

- "Perdóname, no debí decirte eso..."-en este punto Seguchi Tohma suspiro cansado.- "Es solo que estoy cansado y muy molesto Ryuichi."

- "Sabias perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo Thoma, querías lastimar y lo conseguiste. Quizás si, fue culpa mía todo lo que sucedió, no conté con lo mal que estaba Shuichi y lo único que hice fue empeorar las cosas no solo para él."

- "Con ese par nunca se sabe." -defendió el rubio ganándose una sonrisa sincera por parte del de ojos azules.- "Aunque te agradezco la sorpresa." -añadió con una sonrisa, tratando de distender el ambiente, pensando en que el disfraz de Suguru le había dejado en un estado bastante perturbador. -

- "Entonces¿te gusto tu fierecilla?."

- "Ryuichi."

- "Tohma no soy ningún inocente, o acaso crees que no sé que es ese rasguño que tienes en la mejilla?." -Ante la respuesta desenfadada de Ryuichi, Thoma se sonrojo levemente causando que este riera con picardía.- "Suerte con tu fierecilla." -Y con esto el castaño salió de la habitación dejando a un incomodo Seguchi en el interior.

ooOoo

En el momento en que Yuki había entrado en esa habitación se había dado cuenta del gran error que acababa de cometer, estaba sentado sobre Seguchi-san en un posición no muy inocente y encima lo había intentado seducir como si fuese su Yuki, Eso solamente era imperdonable, pero en el momento en que el rubio le había levantado bruscamente y el había caído sentado en la mesa supo que había desencadenado la furia de su amante y no pudo evitar temblar ante su próxima reacción, pero el no podía permitir que golpeara al esposo de su hermana, a su familia! Y mucho menos por su culpa, por culpa de un amante en el que ya no se interesaba... Pero cuando había intentado detenerlo y Yuki se había desecho de el furioso y se había golpeado contra el piso y su rostro fue invadido por el dolor no pudo seguir tratando de acomodar, ni de explicar los hechos, simplemente sintió como el dolor y la rabia se apoderaban nuevamente de el pero de forma mucho mas intensa lo único que pudo hacer fue salir de allí.

Cansado de correr se apoyo contra uno de los autos estacionados a la salida de la mansión.

Cuando alcanzo a Shuichi este cansado de correr se había apoyado contra un Ferrari rojo.

- "Shuichi."

El aludido levanto la mirada enfocando sus ojos en los dorados de Yuki, totalmente sorprendido, no pensó que le seguiría. Yuki sonrío sarcástico ante la sorpresa dibujada en las gemas violetas que tenia Shuichi por ojos. Se quito la gabardina y con esta cubrió al pelirosa para luego sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiar el hilillo de sangre que aun manchaba la piel tostada de su amante.

- "Yuki." -susurro sorprendido Shuichi.

ooOoo

Cómo se atrevía Tohma a encerrarse en una habitación con Shindou Shuichi y obligarlo a bailar para él, Porque para el la culpa de todo eso era de su primo, su compañero de banda es muy inocente y encima ama a Yuki Eiri. Tohma era un pervertido, un pederasta! Primero se le tira encima a el la semana pasada, ahora a Shindou-san, que seguía la semana próxima! Nakano-san?. Era inaudito, pero el no iba a caer tan fácilmente!.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió algún trago suave, tenia que pensar seriamente en lo que iba a hacerle a Tohma, porque el no era ningún niño para que jugaran de esa forma con él.

Cuando el barman le entrego el vaso se lo bebió sin saborearlo apenas.

- "Otro, por favor."

ooOoo

En cuanto apago el auto oyó a Shuichi soltar un largo suspiro.

- "Shuichi". -le llamo atrayendo su atención nuevamente.- "¿Porque razón estabas... estabas bailando de 'esa' forma para Seguchi?." -logro finalmente preguntar sin sonar demasiado molesto.

El pelirosa sonrío desdeñosamente antes de responder.

- "Estaba demasiado bebido y lastimado Yuki, te confundí con él."

- "¿Eso es todo?." -cuestiono nuevamente, entendiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su pequeño amante.

- "Que más quieres saber! Acaso pensaste que estaba intentando ligarme a mi jefe!."

- "Pues eso era lo que parecía baka!."

- "Pues lamento decepcionarte! Solo te amo a ti! Y ya sé que soy un baka por creer que te interesaba realmente!." -refuto Shuichi arrepintiéndose en el acto de lo dicho.

- "Shuichi mírame."

- "No quiero."

- "Shuichi no estas cooperando y estoy perdiendo la paciencia."

El de ojos violetas suspiro derrotado volteando a mirar a Yuki, percatándose de lo repentinamente cerca que se hallaba de el pego un salto involuntario contra la puerta.

Yuki sonrío ante la actitud infantil de su amante.

- "Feliz aniversario Shuichi." -susurro sobre sus labios antes de besarlo con suavidad.

Shuichi quedo en shock sin siquiera poder responder el beso del rubio.

- "Estas muy interesado en nuestro aniversario por que lo que veo."

- "No, espera Yuki, Tu... ya no estas enfadado por lo hice¿verdad?."

- "¿Que, Ahora si te intereso?." -cuestiono divertido el rubio.

- "Sabes que sí Yuki!." -reprendió el pelirosa frunciendo el ceño cómicamente.

- "Creo que aun estoy un poco enfadado contigo¿porque?."

La sonrisa que ilumino el rostro del mas pequeño asusto a Yuki. Observo a su amante despojarse de la gabardina que le había puesto para cubrirle y moverse hacia él, pero antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa ya tenia encima a su amante.

- "Porque... ya no quiero que estés mas enfadado conmigo hoy..." -susurro Shuichi sobre la oreja del rubio antes de lamerlo suavemente, provocando que este temblara ante la húmeda y cálida caricia.

- "Shuichi no.."

Intento detener Yuki colocando ambas manos sobre las estrechas caderas del pelirosa, impidiendo un contacto mas intimo.

- "Yuki..." -jadeo Shuichi liberando las manos de su amante, logrando presionar de lleno sus caderas contra las del rubio comenzando a frotar sus erecciones, una contra la otra, a través de la ropa, mientras comenzaba a quitarle el saco a Yuki. - "Si me dejas a medias otra vez, como llevas haciéndolo durante mucho tiempo te juro que me devuelvo a esa fiesta y le hago estas cosas a Tohma."

Tiro de Shuichi en el escaso espacio hasta dejarlo contra el volante ganándose una mirada asombrada de este.

- "Ni se te ocurra decir algo como eso nuevamente." -amonesto molesto antes de cambiar su expresión a una más burlona.- "Además, no te atreverías."

Shuichi miro los ojos dorados y la sonrisa sarcástica de Yuki molesto, por esta vez no se iba a rendir, así que aguantando para no sonrojarse deslizo su mano por el abdomen del rubio, soltando el botón y bajando el cierre de su pantalón perdiendo la mano allí dentro.

- "Estoy seguro de que esto le gustaría." -comento con descaro envolviendo suavemente con su mano derecha la erección del rubio.

Yuki no pudo evitar jadear ante aquella forma tan repentina de Shuichi por tomar la iniciativa. Cerro los ojos algo confundido, pero no pudo evitar gemir de placer ante las caricias torpes y lentas que el pelirosa le estaba dando, pero el solo pensamiento de que esas caricias fuesen destinadas a Tohma y estuviesen completamente fuera de su alcance habían sido suficientes, así que detuvo el brazo de Shuichi sorprendiéndole nuevamente. Sonrío de forma hambrienta, comenzando a sentir su mente nublada. Aunque fuese imposible de creer, él pensaba que su aniversario era el mes pasado y sufrir aquella falta de memoria por parte de su baka le había quitado el apetito sexual, y las constantes insinuaciones de Shuichi solo lograban ponerle de mal humor, pero esa noche todo había cambiado, él era el confundido y Shuichi había logrado cobrárselo, pero si seguía componiendo oraciones en las que nombrara a su cuñado y encima agregara insinuaciones sexuales le ponían de muy mal humor.

Saco la mano de Shuichi de su pantalón y acomodándose en su puesto rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo del pelirosa atrayéndolo contra el suyo antes de darle un beso francamente sediento.

Shuichi no pudo evitar protestar por el dolor en su labio inferior antes entregarse al beso del rubio, sintiéndose complacido comenzó a desabotonar con ansiedad el chaleco que llevaba Yuki bajo el saco de su disfraz para continuar luego con la camisa liberando así la piel blanca de su amante.

Cuando deshizo el beso para tomar aire observo muy sonrojado a Shuichi, lo cual le gustaba, y sus labios levemente hinchados por la fricción apresurada de su beso, descendió su mano por el muslo del pelirosa en una suave caricia hasta llegar finalmente a la pequeña palanca con la cual hecho el asiento hacia atrás obteniendo así un poco mas de espacio. Sonriendo ante la impaciencia de su pequeño amante se deshizo del saco, el chaleco y finalmente de la camisa, que gracias a Shuchi el pesado disfraz estaba totalmente arrugado y le faltaban algunos botones.

Con cuidado desenredo las orejitas negras de su 'conejito' y tirandolas en el asiento trasero junto a la otra parte de su disfraz se deshizo de ellas. Se quito su sombrero y se lo puso a Shuichi.

- "No lo pierdas." - comento molestándolo.

Shuichi arrugo su nariz ante el comentario de Yuki, pero no tuvo tiempo de responderlo porque el rubio se recostó sobre él besando su cuello causando un temblor en todo su cuerpo ante la electricidad del toque. - "Si lo dejas caer dejare de tocarte." -susurro el rubio sobre el oído del pelirosa y le beso de nuevo para callarlo sin darle siquiera la opción de responder. Entonces al romper el beso siguió su camino por su barbilla y parte de su delicioso cuello que se exponía parcialmente ante el y mientras se entretenía lamiendo y besando procedió a deslizar el cierre de las botas que llevaba puestas su baka y quitárselas para dejarlas sobre el asiento de al lado provocando tal movimiento en el cual el pelirosa casi pierde el sombrero.

Shuichi aun tenia el cuello blanco con el corbatín, no que importa mucho realmente, pero le impedía tener un alcance total sobre su cuello, así que desato el nudo y quito el corbatín con sus dientes rozando la traquea del pelirosa provocando que este se arqueara involuntariamente, y luego repitió la misma operación con el cuello blanco.

Se relajo sobre las piernas de Yuki dejándose hacer por el rubio, sin proponérselo se recostó sobre el volante, pero en una posición en la que apoyo su peso sobre la corneta que sonó en medio de aquel silencio. Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el sonido.

Yuki miro fijamente el horror dibujado en las facciones del pelirosa y no pudo evitar la risa.

- "Shuichi siempre tan escandaloso." -apunto divertido y justo cuando el aludido iba a refutar le señalo el sombrero que había caído sobre la palanca de los cambios.- "Se te callo, ahora tendrás que pagar una penitencia."

- "Yuki!" -regaño Shuichi poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

- "Eso no me va a convencer." -apunto exasperado el rubio.- "Te la voy a poner fácil, termina de desvestirte para mí, suavemente."

Shuichi se sonrojo ante lo de 'suavemente'. Ante el sonido de la corneta no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso nuevamente, recordando en donde estaban. Si no hubiese estado tan desesperado por reconciliarse con Yuki jamás habría pensado en hacerlo en el auto, pero ya no tenia remedio. Suspiro suavemente tratando de olvidarse de su nerviosismo. Así que comenzó a desabotonarse por segunda vez en aquella noche el chaleco lentamente.

Yuki no pudo evitar sentir que estaba llegando al limite al mirar a Shuichi de esa forma; sentado sobre sus piernas, labios hinchados y brillantes, cabello alborotado, ojos cerrados y manos desabrochando con lentitud y nerviosismo cada boton del chaleco negro que llevaba aun puesto. Después de terminar de desabotonarlo se lo quito inclinándose hacia delante, mirando a cualquier lugar menos a los ojos dorados de su amante.

Yuki tomo al pelirosa por el mentón haciéndole mirarle a los ojos antes de depositar un beso fugaz sobre sus labios.

- "Ahora el short." -comento con la voz ronca, un hecho ante el cual Shuichi no pudo evitar temblar. Conocía a la perfección ese tono de voz.

Se sonrojo ante ese hecho y comenzó por desabotonar el único botón del short, que se hallaba ubicado atrás, en donde la tela aun cubría la parte baja de su espalda. Y luego bajo el pequeño cierre, se apoyo sobre sus rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de Yuki y bajo el pequeño short hasta sus rodillas, y mirando a ambos lados la única forma que encontró de terminar de desprenderse de aquella prenda fue apoyando una de sus manos sobre el asiento en el que se hallaban, rozando el hombro del rubio mientras que con la otra mano intentaba bajarlo pero en un mal movimiento casi pierde el equilibrio por lo cual termino por apoyar ambas manos sobre el respaldar del asiento y antes de darse por vencido sintió las manos de Yuki sobre sus rodillas ayudándole a terminar de quitarse la prenda, la cual termino también en el asiento trasero.

- "G-gracias Yuki."

- "No me agradezcas Shuichi, que lo hice por mí."

Shuichi miro al rubio algo molesto y cohibido, pero cuando miro a Yuki, este estaba concentrado en lamiendo dos dedos, los cuales pronto se perderían dentro de el. Las mejillas le ardieron ante la sexy visión.

Sin mayores preámbulos Yuki se inclino sobre el pelirosa colocando una mano sobre sus caderas atrayéndolo contra su pecho y mientras deslizaba su boca sobre su pecho perlado por la transpiración deslizo los dedos embadurnados por su entrepierna regalándole una caricia sobre su miembro erecto y sus testículos antes de llegar a la pequeña abertura la cual acaricio en círculos antes de insertar el primer dedo y luego el segundo ante una queja de su amante y hacerlos girar dentro en una caricia suave y provocadora que comenzó a relajarle y estimularle.

Ignorando su propio deseo y los gemidos francamente deseosos por parte de Shuichi continuo jugando con caricias ligeras. Entonces sintió las manos del pelirosa aferrarse en sus hombros, clavando sus dedos en una dolorosa pero incitante presión.

- "Yuki... p-por favor... Yuki!" -gimió al limite el pelirosa.

No pudo evitar jadear ante los gemidos continuos de su baka, mordisqueando uno de sus pezones abandono el interior de Shuichi y procedió a embadurnar su erección con la saliva y un poco del fluido blanquecino que manchaba suavemente la erección de su pelirosa y procedió a deslizarse dentro de el lentamente.

- "Ah! Shuichi..."

- "Yuki!." -jadeo Shuichi al sentirse invadido, termino por sentarse sobre el rubio hasta sentirlo dentro de el completamente.

No pudo evitar clavar sus uñas sobre la carne firme de las caderas de Shuichi ante la fuerte y enloquecedora presión de sus músculos alrededor de el cortándole el aire. Estaba tan estrecho, tan cálido que resintió horriblemente la perdida de aquel placer en las ultimas 3 semanas.

Busco los labios de Shuichi al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mover sus caderas contra las de el, moviéndose en un ritmo continuo, entrando y saliendo apenas. Sintiendo las manos cálidas y pequeñas de su baka deslizarse sobre su espalda y su nuca hasta llegar a revolver su cabello mientras rompía el beso quedando aun cerca de sus labios mientras jadeaba incontrolablemente haciéndole perder el poco control que aun tenia. Comenzó a penetrar de formas mas pausada concentrándose en tocar aquel punto dentro de Shuichi que le hacia perder el control definitivamente.

Shuichi no pudo evitar soltarse de Yuki y arquearse sobre el volante golpeando sus caderas contra las del rubio de forma urgida, necesitada, anhelada.

Inclinándose hacia delante penetro por ultima vez dentro de Shuichi, rodeándole con su brazo derecho sobre su espalda atrayéndolo contra su pecho. Dejándose finalmente envolver por aquel torbellino de sensaciones brutales entre un ultimo beso desesperado hasta alcanzar el orgasmo.

Sintió que duro una eternidad en esa posición, sobre un Shuichi que se encontraba aun apoyado contra el volante y el molesto sonido de la corneta inundando su sentido auditivo, hasta caer nuevamente sobre el asiento y resentir su espalda. Al instante Shuichi callo rendido sobre él, acurrucándose como un pequeño gatito mimado sobre su pecho.

ooOoo

Ya iba por el sexto trago cuando sintió como un hombre se sentaba muy cerca de el, sintió repentinamente un nudo en el estomago al levantar la vista y observar el juego de luces caer sobre las paredes y la música alta y estrepitosa saturando sus sentidos, aquello no era para él.

- "¿Estas solo gatito?". -pregunto una voz varonil a su lado.

Sonrío de medio lado al observar detenidamente al hombre que estaba intentando entablar una conversación con él. Era ciertamente un hombre bastante atractivo, y ese disfraz de aviador de los años 30 le sentaba de lo mejor. Tal vez aquel hombre serviría perfectamente para enseñarle a Tohma una lección, porque Tohma no podía hacerle eso a el, precisamente a el que...

- "¿Te sientes bien?."

- "¿Eh?."

- "Que si te sientes bien?."

No tuvo tiempo para responder porque en ese momento se fijo en que Tohma se dirigía en dirección a la barra, con una mirada bastante perturbadora. Ni siquiera se dio tiempo para pensarlo, se le lanzo al aviador y le estampo un beso en los labios, sintiéndose brevemente complacido por la reacción del hombre de envolverlo en sus brazos apretándole contra él. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que importaba eran los ojos verdes de su primo que no había dejado de mirar en ningún momento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

La familia es la familia bueno esto sale de la pelicula del Padrino, y es cortesia de Eva que me ah dicho esta frase en repetidas ocasiones y me parecio interesante anexarla al cap.

La cancion del baile de Shuu se llama Want me, Want Me de '' esta en japones/ingles, aunque la letra solo la tengo en ingles. Me costo un monton para decidirme, y largas batallas musicales con ai-chan xD pero a la final esta fue la elegida, dudo que la mayoria tenga esa cancion sigh asi que no importa, imaginense una melodia bastante movida, con algunos toques entre arabicos y technos.

Jessica Rabbit: "I'm Not Bad, I'm Just Drawn that Way". No se si la recuerden, alguien tuvo que haber visto esa pelicula, la de Roger Rabbit. El conejo blanco con la braga roja. (Si que hay conejos en este fanfic o.ô). Bueno si alguien necesita recordar como es, escribanme y les mando una imagen bien chula que me encontre el otro dia en la red. Otra cosa, este disfraz es cortesia de ainoah 3

Mata Hari: "The dance is a poem, of which each movement is a word." quien no sabe quien es Mata Hari? por si acaso, fue una odalisca que luego se convirtio en una prostituta y amaba a los hombres en uniforme, dicen que se convirtio en espia, para ambos bandos (Francia y Alemania). Finalmente fue fusilada por el ejercito Frances en 1917. Este es otro disfraz cortesia de ainoah xD de hecho ella aporto 3 disfraces para este fanfic, el otro aun no ha sido revelado ñak ñak.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a: Natcha(sin ella no abria mas Provocazione, asi que agradescanle a nat jeje), Ainoah (porque me ayudo bastante con la mentada cancion y con un par de disfracez xD) Y A sAIYI (pORQUE ME HIZO UN DIBUJO DE sHUICHI TAL COMO SALE EN ESTE FIC - TE AMO SAIYI! xD)

Por cierto cuando digo que Shuu se lastimo al caer, no fue porque se pego su rostro contra el piso, sino que se mordio el labio al caer, y fue una caida fuerte.  
Y sobre el porque salen tambien las mujeres de gravitation (excluyendo a Ayaka) es porque quizas haga una breve mencion yuri. No es seguro, bueno mi intencion con este fanfic es hacer de todo, pero no se preocupen que esto es 99 yaoi y 1 yuri. Quizas deba repetirlo, este fanfic es un experimento, quizas el mas explosivo y ligero, hasta chistoso, que eh hecho hasta entonces '' por cierto, creo que puse en la advertencia que esto tendria lemon, quizas algo de bondage, y sadomasoquismo, un poquito nada mas asi que no se asusten cath se sonroja ante las miradas desconfiadas enserio! que mi intencion no es traumar a nadie '' Ahora que lo menciono nunca habia hecho un lemon en un mercedez xD

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios! y bueno se que dije que iba a responder directamente en la hoja de comentarios pero no me da tiempo . asi que seguire contestandolos a medida de que vaya subiendo cada capitulo, pero si necesitan saber algo urgente, no se, mi mail es y mi msn: sigo:

rikkutomoe: continuo con el proyecto, me encanta q gusten tanto esos disfrazes, hasta ahora el mas botado a sido el de Shuichi y el de Suguru, epsero disfrutes del cap.

Aiko: jaja bueno gracias por el comentario, no sale tu msn o.o bueno agregame tu: cathain214 y ya sabes el hotmail.

Dark-san86: jejeje, si me han dicho q es el mejor fic que eh dejado cortado de todo mi arsenal xD  
Yuki es muy sexy p xDDDD bueno ya Tatsuha tendra su momento y de seguro traumare a mas de una jejeje abusar del shonen ai no es malo, ni del yaoi (mira quien habla, si aveces me pasmo) lo malo es abusar de todo lo q encuentres, buscate un catador p y Tohma es el puto amo del universo, eso lo lei en un fic q ni recuerdo, hace tanto ya, peor me parece q es la mejor etiqueta q puede tener ese hombre, para el no es dificil cabrear a Yuki y mucho menos si conoce su punto debil, aunque el de la idea de la llamada fue Ryuichi, el es el autor intelectual de esa llamadita. Bueno espero que disfrutes del capitulo y te guste como sale disfrazado Yuki, aunque ya hice una mencion de su disfraz en el prologo.


	4. Disfraces

Provocazione By Cathain

Disfraces.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Y bueno para que no queden mas dudas sobre los disfraces:

Shindou Shuichi: Conejito de playboy, con un traje tipo conejita playboy de los 90's mas o menos, u 80's pero version masculina. Pequeños shorts de seda negra, mas arriba de medio muslo, chaleco negro de seda con botones blancos, cuello blanco con un corbatin negro, muñequeras en semejantes detalles, y botas negras hasta la rodilla. Añadiendo lindas orejitas negras.

Eiri Yuki: Gangster, tipo el padrino, con los clásicos zapatos de cuero blanco y negro, camisa blanca de punto negro, traje de sastre negro, gabardina oscura y para rematar el sombrero de fieltro.

Fujisaki Suguru: Gatito sexy, lleva un traje completo de cuero negro que se adhería a su cuerpo realzando su figura suave y estilizada; la cola de terciopelo que sobresalia en la parte baja del traje, las orejitas peludas y sus ojos delineados en negro. Es un traje tipo gatubela de batman pero vamos, version masculina y sin antifaz.

Seguchi Tohma: Soldado Nazi, aunque mejor un rango mayor como general. Alguien ah tenido que ver un foto de Hitler en su vida, pues similar a ese uniforme. Chaqueta tipo gabardina corta beige y pantalones beiges con sus respectivos toques e lineas rojas y negras, camisa blanca, sus respectivas insignias y la esvastica en el brazo izquierdo. Botas cafe oscuro, su sombrero militar y guantes cafes. Tambien el sobretodo que Tohma dejo olvidado en el cap 01.

K: Vaquero, bueno ya se lo imaginaran, botas de vaquero, sombrero de ala larga seria en tal caso, de color cafe claro, su cabello suelto, camisa azul rey, sus pantalones azules con sus chaparreras negras con un borde de tachuelas plateadas(no se de que otra forma llamar las chaparreras, pero son esas cosas de cuero que llevan los vaqueros sobre los pantalones), su cinturon cafe claro y su chaleco negro con hebilla de plata, su funda para la pistola y una cuerda para atar a los que intenten escapar. 

Nakano Hiroshi: Pirata, tipo Jack Sparrow en la 'Maldicion del Perla Negra'. Pantalones negros, botas de pirata, camisa blanca, chaqueta negra tipo gabardina corta, un cinturon bastante amplio color cafe y hebilla. Pañoleta roja en la cabeza y algunas trenzas pequeñas en el cabello decoradas con algun tipo de mostazilla(no se como le llamaran a esto en su pais, pero son como pepitas con las que se hacen las algunas pulseras), su espada y su pistola , algunos anillos de plata.

Sakuma Ryuichi: El dueño del circo, no han visto al domador de leones? pero no los modernos, esos que se ponen licras blancas xD. Pues pantalones negros, botas negras hasta un poco encima de las rodillas, camisa negra, chaleco rojo con lineas doradas y encima una chaqueta corta, como un especie de levita. Su correspondiente sombrero negro de esos altos con una cinta de seda roja en la base y su latigo para domar fieras.

Uesugi Tatsuha: Un Pulpo azul, disfraz amplio tipo peluche con sus ocho tentaculos y su cabezota xD.

Mika: Esta disfrazada de Jessica Rabbit, un vestido rojo, con una perfecta abertura sobre su pierna izquierda y un escote bastante generoso, tambien el vestido deja expuesta su espalda completamente hasta casi alcanzar su espalda baja, guantes largos y azules, zapatos de tacon azules y un peinado de diva de los 40's.

Noriko: Mata-Hari, pues tipo odalisca, mas descubiertas que las de su epoca, una especie de bra con bastante joyeria encima, como con una superfiecie plateada y ribeteada con azulinas, diria yo, bueno asi es una foto que tengo, y sus brazaletes, collares, pulseras, anillos, y la falda de tela semi transparente desde las caderas donde tiene un cinturon que combina con el bra del cual penden algunas monedas (efecto danza arabe) y descalza pero Noriko no puede andar descalza asi que pongamole unas sandalias sencillas. Tambien una pequeña tiara porque no tengo ni idea como llamar a la especie de corona que usaba la verdadera Mata-Hari.

Sakano: Por el momento solo eh dicho que lleva descubiertas las piernas y alli lo dejo, es que es un secreto... 


	5. Capitulo III Die Neugier, die ich zur

Provocazione By Cathain 

Capitulo III.- Die Neugier, die ich zur Katze... oder zum Meister der Katze töte?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se quedo allí de pie mirando fijamente dentro de las esmeraldas que tenia Suguru por ojos las cuales resaltaban mas su brillo al tenerlos delineados de negro, pero no pudo evitar hacer el recorrido completo; su cuerpo rodeado como una segunda piel por el cuero negro de su traje de gato, la cola de terciopelo saliendo justo un poco mas abajo de su espalda y las orejitas peludas sobre sus cabellos oscuros. Pero lo que más le impresionaba era la forma en la que se había arqueado su cuerpo ante las manos AJENAS que repentinamente se habían adueñado de su primo¡de su gato!.

Finalmente la situación se le había salido de las manos, a el: Seguchi Tohma dueño de una de las compañías disqueras mas importantes de Japón, ex tecladista de Nittle Grasper, genio musical, hombre deseado por cualquier mortal, atractivo, buen amante y con la cara de póquer mas simpática del mundo. ¿Porque si cualquiera daría todo por tener el lugar de Suguru en su vida este no pensaba lo mismo?.

Tomo aire profundamente un par de veces y contó hasta 10 antes de dirigirse a por su errr... gatito.

Fujisaki no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió placentero ante la mirada fulminante que le estaba regalándole Tohma al verle besándose con el aviador. Se estaba sintiendo como un pervertido, porque sentirse caliente solo por la forma en que el rubio le estaba mirando no era algo precisamente sano, pero es que esa mirada le hacia temblar como una gelatina y lo único que quería decirle a su primo era cuando quieras, mandando todas sus dudas e inseguridades al demonio.

De repente sintió como lo arrebataban del agarre del aviador y Tohma le lanzaba una mirada absolutamente intimidante al otro hombre haciéndole huir despavorido, no le dio tiempo de decir nada porque en ese momento estaba siendo prácticamente arrastrado hacia un lugar desconocido.

ooOoo

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando finalmente le dejaron entrar en la mansión. Se sentía algo incomodo dentro de aquel disfraz de pulpo pero en cuanto hubiese encontrado a su honey Ryuichi aquello quedaría relegado a un rincón de su mente, porque no pensaba durar mucho tiempo metido allí.

Hizo un escáner general a la gente de la fiesta en busca de aquel conejito sexy que había visto entrar en la fiesta, lo mas probable era que lo encontrase solo porque su hermano no era del tipo de los que asistían a esas fiestas. Recordando la imagen no pudo evitar ponerse duro nuevamente a pesar de sus actividades previas. Gruño algo molesto al recordar a la chica extraterrestre y al tipo que cargaba su disfraz de pulpo. Se masajeo el trasero suavemente; Ahora entendía que los disfraces estaban relacionados a la personalidad de cada persona.

Cuál seria el disfraz de ¿Ryuichi-sama? o ¿el de Suguru, No pudo evitar lamerse los labios en anticipación. Bueno ya había tomado el aperitivo... quizás tomara el postre antes del plato fuerte.

ooOoo

Cuando finalmente encontró un salón lo suficientemente apartado de la fiesta ingresaron en el a pesar de que habían un par de personas allí.

- "Fuera." - ordeno Tohma con una de esas miradas ante las cuales nadie se atrevía a desobedecer.

Cuando las personas abandonaron la habitación se aseguro de echarle llave a la puerta sin soltar a su presa... a Suguru, lo arrastro hasta el bar que había allí adentro con el claro pensamiento de que necesitaba agua urgentemente antes de iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación pero al parecer el de cabellos negros tenia otros planes.

- "¡Tohma suéltame!." -exigió el chico moviéndose insistentemente bajo su agarre.

Ah, Pero ya había encontrado lo que necesitaba. Sonrió con algo de timidez mientras sacaba la botella de moet & chandon depositándola sobre la barra para luego tomar la cubetera que aun conservaba algunos de los pequeños trozos de hielo que enfriaban el champagne y precedió a vaciarlo sobre Suguru silenciándolo en el acto.

- "Espero que ahora que estas mas... fresco, puedas pensar con sensatez Suguru." -apunto sutilmente mientras se encaminaba hasta el piano que acababa de descubrir en una esquina del amplio salón, pero apenas se dio la vuelta sintió que algo húmedo golpeaba contra su espalda. No pudo evitar darse la vuelta sorprendido.

Suguru estaba temblando por culpa del agua fría que Tohma había descargado sobre él y también por culpa de la ira que embargaba su cuerpo en esos momentos. No pudo evitar tirarle al rubio las orejas peludas que coronaban su desordenada cabellera en un vago intento de desquite. Tenia unas enormes ganas de tirarsele encima a Tohma y... y-y... y besarlo... pero estaba tan molesto con el rubio.

- "Suguru porque mejor no respiras y cuentas hasta 10, porque te estas comportando de una forma absolutamente infantil." -amonesto el rubio.

Esta vez fue el turno del de cabellos negros para mirarle completamente sorprendido. ¡Ahora resultaba que él era el infantil!.

- "El único culpable de mi comportamiento eres tu!".

Tohma soltó una risita bastante amarga ante las palabras del otro chico.

- "Y según tu Suguru¿qué es lo que hice para que tu terminaras comportándote de esta manera tan... lamentable?".

Suguru sintió como si de repente el suelo hubiese desapareció y lo único que había bajo sus pies era un profundo vació. H-había... había decepcionado a Tohma, no era su culpa, el no, el no...

- "Tú eres el que anda seduciendo a mis compañeros de banda, no yo! Tohma! Además, además, no ando buscándote para luego pasar de ti como si nada... Y lo que estabas haciendo con Shindou-san! Acaso no te importa que el este con Eiri-san! Estas tan ciego!". -dijo el de ojos verdes en un tono apresurado y herido.

Al principio se sorprendió pero al repasar mentalmente las palabras de Suguru por segunda vez comprendió que era lo que sucedía con su lindo gatito.

- "Tienes razón Suguru, es mi culpa el que tu hayas terminado besándote con aquel... sujeto." -concedió con su mejor sonrisa acercándose al moreno hasta posar sus manos sobre sus hombros en un gesto reconfortante.- "Perdóname por no darme cuenta de que estabas celoso". -culmino con un suave susurro sobre su oreja izquierda haciéndole temblar.

- "No seas tonto Tohma yo no estoy celoso". -dijo Suguru quitándose las manos del rubio de los hombros mientras se separaba varios pasos de el, y sus mejillas tomaban un delicioso color rojo.

- "Ahh ¿no?". -cuestiono con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos al gatito.

- "No".

- "¿Y porque reaccionaste de esa manera entonces?".

- "Pues... porque... Eso no tiene nada que ver, yo solo... mnnn... Yo no estoy celoso, pero es que tu... Shindou... tu... siempre me estas acosando! Y pues que no deberías hacerlo, ni conmigo ni con mis compañeros, eso es".

- "¿Podrías decírmelo mirándome a los ojos?". -alargo su mano hasta el mentón del otro chico intentando lograr enfocar su mirada esquiva y sonrió nuevamente acercándose a Suguru y colocando su mano libre sobre la cintura del gatito.- "¿No me tendrás miedo, cierto?". -pero antes de darle una oportunidad para responder rozo sus labios con los fríos de Suguru.

Se quedo quieto como una tabla al sentir el brazo de Tohma enredarse en su cintura y pegarlo contra su cuerpo a la vez que su otra mano se deslizaba por su nuca jugando con sus cabellos distraídamente, y sus labios, sus labios rozaban su boca entre abierta jugando con su aliento mientras se deslizaban en una caricia suave contra los suyos. Sucedió entonces lo que tanto temía; dejo de respirar bajo el toque diestro del rubio, y su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente contra el pecho de Tohma mientras su cuerpo era recorrido por una corriente de miles de chispas eléctricas que se condensaban bajo su vientre en un ritmo absolutamente inquietante.

Esa sensación de estar ahogándose le pudo mas así que de un movimiento violento se soltó del posesivo agarre del rubio frustrando sus intenciones, acosado miro a la puerta, a la parte detrás de la barra, a las ventanas cerradas y cubiertas con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo rojo, los sofás de cuero blanco y finalmente el piano; un antiguo piano de cola brillando en todo su esplendor en medio del salón, no recordaba haber visto una pieza tan exquisita como esa. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Tohma se dirigió a este ultimo, olvidándose de su primo ante el tesoro que tenia enfrente.

Deslizo los dedos sobre la tabla de fina madera pulida que protegía las teclas antes de levantarla y dejar expuesto el teclado, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió el movimiento de Tohma a su espalda quitándose el saco antes de sentarse junto a el. Ahora se sentía tan relajado, inspiro profundamente logrando absorber el aroma fresco de maderas orientales que conformaban la esencia del rubio.

- "¿Podrías tocar algo... mnnn, para mí?". -pregunto algo inseguro el de cabello negro.

- "Podría, claro que podría, pero ¿que gano si toco el piano?". -cuestiono divertido Tohma provocando un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de Suguru.

- "Lo que quieras".

- "¿Lo que quiera¿Estas seguro?".-pregunto con doble sentido ganándose una mirada resentida por parte del otro chico.- "Ey no me mires así tu fuiste el que lo dijo, y tu ya sabes lo que quiero Suguru".- se defendió antes de terminar la oración con un tono de voz bastante sugerente.

- "Eres un chantajista Tohma".

- "Suguru no me mires así, esta bien me rindo. Fantasía en D menor, Mozart". -dijo este quitándose los guantes antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Apenas Tohma deslizo sus dedos sobre las teclas componiendo aquel ritmo casi melancólico, escaladamente etéreo y romántico, suave e imprescindible y perfectamente apresurado. De sus manos brotaba un tono indescriptible, cálido, en una ejecución elegante que llegaba a todos los rincones del salón acariciando inclusive su piel oculta tras el cuero de su disfraz creando un placentero escalofrió. Suguru quedo hipnotizado con el rubio, le encantaba mirarlo tocar el piano, desde niño esa era una de sus memorias favoritas. Siempre se dormía con el sonido del piano en sus oídos, en su piel, ahora se dormía con su mirada profunda y sus manos largas de dedos fantásticos recorriendo su cuerpo justo como ahora recorrían el piano de un extremo a otro en busca de la composición, de la pieza perfecta.

Cuando finalizo Tohma le regalo una sonrisa somnolienta y satisfecha mientras le miraba con curiosidad. Sintió la adrenalina descender como electricidad sobre sus venas y antes de pensarlo ya estaba sobre su primo con sus labios sobre los aterciopelados del rubio, y aquellas manos perfectas atrayéndole al calor de su cuerpo. Aquella sensación de ahogo amenazo con invadirlo nuevamente ante lo cual se detuvo separándose escasos centímetros de aquellos aditivos labios, fijando su mirada en los ojos verde bosque de su primo los cuales brillaban con una intensidad que reflejaba un sentimiento al que le tenia miedo. No le dio tiempo a su mente de procesar todo aquello, por aquella noche solo iba a sentir, iba a recibir todo lo que Tohma tuviese para darle.

Volvió a unir sus labios con los del otro hombre en una suave caricia entonces el rubio lamió sus labios saboreando, tentándole. Sin mucha resistencia abrió la boca para recibir la caliente y húmeda invasión de la lengua Tohma a la cual respondió con algo de timidez al principio, timidez que se evaporo como agua caliente.

Inquieto aferró sus brazos al cuello del rubio descansando su peso sobre él, relajándose antes las manos que vagaban por su torso y por su espalda llegando hasta su cadera mientras el beso se volvía mas profundo, sin perder ese ritmo cuidadoso y lento.

Cuando finalmente se separaron Suguru no pudo evitar sentirse mareado ante aquella explosión de nuevas sensaciones.

- "Pensé que no me ibas a dar mi premio". -susurro contra su oreja el rubio provocando que el sonrojo se alojara permanentemente en sus mejillas.

La mano de Tohma comenzó a buscar el cierre de su traje de cuero mientras deslizaba su lengua por su cuello rozando su cuero y piel, haciéndole emitir un gemido ronco ante la caricia lasciva. Cuando la mano del rubio ubico el cierre y comenzó a deslizarlo rozando escasamente con la yema de sus dedos la piel que iba descubriendo no pudo evitar arquearse entre los brazos y la boca que le torturaban tan deliciosamente. Su corazón latía violentamente, perdido en las sensaciones gratificantes que Tohma le producía.

En un movimiento inesperado quedo sentado sobre las piernas del rubio, de espaldas a el, y lo siguiente que supo fue que los labios de Tohma se deslizaban por su nuca al mismo tiempo en que una mano rodeaba su cintura mientras la otra terminaba por bajar el cierre hasta su espalda baja liberando su piel que fue recorrida por un instantáneo escalofrió para luego ser trazada por el cálido aliento del rubio erizándole esta vez. Aferró su mano derecha a la de Tohma que descansaba cerca de su vientre entrelazando sus dedos en busca de seguridad. Estaba muy nervioso.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la acción de Suguru, ese chico despertaba en él muchas cosas agradables, despacio comenzó a deslizar su lengua, lamiendo y mordisqueando, saboreando la piel pálida por escasez de sol y fría por el agua helada de momentos antes. Después de darle un poco de calor decidió cambiar de estrategia, con un leve mordisco sobre el lóbulo de su oreja susurro:

- Ayúdame a quitarte la parte de arriba Suguru.

El de cabello negro no pudo evitar tensarse ante el pedido de Thoma, pero al sentir las manos del rubio sobre sus brazos deslizando suavemente la prenda de cuero volvió a calmarse facilitando el proceso quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Tohma le soltó haciéndole cambiar de posición hasta quedar sentado de lado con el brazo izquierdo de su primo rodeando su espalda mientras que la mano derecha se deslizo por sus mejillas calientes hasta su mentón guiándolo a un nuevo beso. Un beso en el que se mostró ansioso llegando a morder el labio inferior del rubio sorprendiéndolo pero cuando más perdido estaba en la sensación de la lengua de Tohma explorando levemente su boca, jugueteando con sus labios, sintió un par de dedos deslizarse por su pecho hasta rozar levemente un pezón y no pudo evitar gemir sonoramente en cuanto el roce paso a ser un leve pellizco.

- Ah! Tohma... no...

- Shhh... relájate. -dijo invadiendo su boca nuevamente en una caricia suave y profunda.

Él se quedó en silencio, observándole con aquella mirada indescifrable. Le soltó y mientras con el brazo izquierdo le sostenía rodeándole la espalda, con la mano derecha empezó a acariciar su mejilla, luego su cuello, su pecho descubierto, el ombligo… Suguru se contrajo sorprendido.

Después de estimular ambos pezones Tohma decidió continuar las caricias descendiendo por el abdomen de Suguru que se contrajo sorprendido pero en vez de intentar apartarlo como cuando lo había arrinconado la semana pasada se limito a aferrarse con un brazo a su cuello mientras con la otra mano estrujaba la tela de su camisa.

Sintió aquella mano tibia deslizarse dentro de su pantalón, dentro de su ropa interior pero a diferencia de la vez pasada la mano del rubio acaricio gentilmente su miembro terminando por excitarlo completamente. No pudo evitar gemir poderosamente ante la sencilla y agradable caricia terminando por apartarse de los labios demandantes de Tohma, inclino su cabeza apoyándola contra el cuello de su primo.

Al primer gemido Thoma no pudo evitar aumentar la intensidad de la caricia, ni evitar gemir tampoco al sentir como la respiración cálida y agitada de Suguru golpeaba contra su cuello. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de poseer en ese instante a su gatito pero tenia que llevar las cosas con calma ahora que Suguru finalmente le había dejado traspasar sus barreras. No pudo evitar sonreír apretando el delgado cuerpo contra el suyo al sentirlo temblar por el placer que su mano estaba proporcionando.

Suguru no pudo evitar responder moviendo su pelvis acompañando los movimientos de la mano de Tohma. Sentía en su piel un cosquilleo casi tortuoso ante el parsimonioso movimiento de la mano que en ese momento le estimulaba, estaba tan cerca del limite que no pudo evitar temblar ante el huracán de sensaciones que amenazaba con tragárselo. Finalmente arqueo su espalda dolorosamente dentro de los brazos cálidos y firmes del rubio rindiéndose, corriéndose dentro de la mano caliente, dentro de las barreras del cuero.

Tohma dejo descansar a su gatito mientras limpiaba los restos de su orgasmo sobre su camisa antes de deslizar sus dedos entre los negros cabellos húmedos despegándolos de su frente intentando acomodarlos detrás de su oreja mientras deposito un gentil beso sobre la frente del chico observando como este apretaba los párpados y con renovadas fuerzas se acurrucaba contra su pecho, sonrió ante lo mimado que podía llegar a ser Suguru.

- Aun no hemos terminado con mi premio gatito. -sorteo divertido el rubio.

- Solo tocaste una pieza Tohma. -murmuro este con un tono entre enfurruñado y somnoliento.- Te di tu premio, parte de tu premio... -sonrió mientras enfocaba sus ojos esmeraldas en los verde bosque de su primo.

Antes de que Tohma pudiese decir cualquier cosa sintió como la mano de Suguru volvía a aferrarse casi violentamente sobre su pecho y sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello estremeciendo su piel completamente. Después de ese primer movimiento quedo absorto en la sonrisa limpia del otro chico observando como este desabrochaba su camisa y exploraba su piel con sus manos, presionando, besando y clavando sus uñas sobre sus costados. Jadeo ante el inesperado entusiasmo del de cabellos negros.

Y siguiéndole el juego se levanto de improvisto haciéndole tambalearse atrapándolo entre sus brazos evitando una vergonzosa caída mientras que con su pierna empujaba hacia atrás el banco que antes les sirviese de apoyo y arrincono a Suguru contra el piano provocando una cascada de notas cuando este apoyo sin intención su trasero sobre las teclas sonrojándose nuevamente.

- Mnnn, Suguru. -gimió Tohma saboreando su boca en un beso furiosamente apasionado dejando sin aliento al pobre chico.

Cuando soltó el beso se aparto un poco de Suguru para terminar por quitarse la camisa tirandola lejos y a continuación las botas quedando solo con los pantalones. Se acerco al moreno que lo miraba entre sorprendido y aterrado ante la depredadora sonrisa que le estaba regalando y cruzando un brazo a través de su cintura lo atrajo contra su pelvis provocando un delicioso choque el cual disfruto mientras depositaba un sencillo beso sobre el hombro del gatito y con su mano libre cubría nuevamente el teclado del piano con la tabla de madera permitiendo a Suguru descansar nuevamente sobre el y se agachaba entre sus piernas para quitarle las botas.

- "Tohma yo puedo hacer eso". -protesto tremendamente avergonzado Suguru mientras Tohma le quitaba la otra bota.

- "Ya lo hice yo." -afirmo el aludido con una sonrisa amable tratando de infundirle confianza.- "Creo que deberíamos de terminar de quitar la otra parte del traje, debes sentirte... pegajoso."

- "¡Tohma eres un pervertido!."

Tohma advirtió que Suguru iba a escabullírsele nuevamente así que con un rápido movimiento lo abrazo nuevamente levantándolo hasta dejarlo sentado sobre la parte que cubría el teclado apoyando sus caderas contra las suyas.

- "Ni pienses con que vas a huir otra vez." -susurro demandante sobre la oreja derecha de su gatito antes de mordisqueara levemente sintiendo las manos de este posarse con inseguridad sobre sus hombros descubiertos mientras suspiraba intranquilo.

Suguru se sentía como agua a punto de ebullición, si Tohma seguía con esos previos tan martizantes no iba a aguantar nuevamente, porque se había puesto a temblar cuando lo había acorralado contra el piano y se quitaba su camisa exponiendo parcialmente su cuerpo ante. Estaba completamente seguro de que eso era lo que quería, ya no había marcha atrás, podía sentirlo en la dureza del rubio contra sus caderas y eso solo incrementaba su excitación, porque él era el causante de eso, y solo él. Gimió sin reparos al sentir la lengua de Tohma cerrarse sobre uno de sus pezones y se arqueo a la vez que enterraba sus manos en los cabellos rubios.

Tohma logro deshacerse de las manos de Suguru sin hacerle daño para apoderarse de su boca en un beso demandante mientras con sus manos guiaba la estrecha prenda de cuero junto a la ligera ropa interior que vestía el moreno hasta deshacerse de la prenda obteniendo una visión completa del cuerpo de su gatito que estaba frustrado ante el sonrojo que se había alojado permanentemente en sus mejillas. Deposito un casto beso sobre sus labios hinchados por la fricción de los besos y deslizo una mano sobre el costado de Suguru definiendo así su figura hasta llegar a sus caderas.

Suguru se sentía ahora totalmente expuesto cosa que le produjo una certera sensación de incomodidad, nunca se había desnudado ante otra persona. Ni siquiera había pensado en tener "ese" tipo de intimidad con otra persona, mucho menos con su primo. Así que sin pararse mucho a pensar en la situación se aferró al cuello de Tohma escondiendo su rostro en la curva de su cuello, pero en lo que no había pensado era en la deliciosa sensación que eso iba a suponer cuando su piel entro en contacto contra la del rubio, que en ese momento se hallaba perlada por el sudor y sus pezones rozar contra los del otro hombre, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna haciéndole gemir entregándose ante el goce del roce de sus pieles y a las caricias que nuevamente aprisionaban su espalda haciéndole estremecerse entre el circulo protector de los brazos de su primo.

Tentado por la curiosidad decidió desabrochar el cinturón que aprisonaba el pantalón de Tohma antes de bajar el cierre de este e introducir su mano tanteando el miembro dolorosamente erecto del rubio provocando en este un ligero temblor mientras se arqueaba un poco y gemía, roncamente contra su hombro, gesto que le agrado y también le dio el suficiente valor para continuar. Despacio dejo que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre la carne cálida y palpitante y comenzó a estimularle subiendo y bajando su mano, enredando sus dedos hasta que la mano del rubio aferró su muñeca impidiendo todo movimiento, sacándola del cálido espacio.

Tohma se separo de el nuevamente mientras buscaba dentro de su bolsillo un pequeño tubo transparente que al parecer contenía alguna especie de... de... l-lubricante, Que situación mas vergonzosa!. Se sintió nuevamente vulnerable ante aquel gesto del rubio pero antes de que le diera tiempo a protestar sintió como dos dedos embadurnados se escurrían entre sus muslos tanteando cerca de su trasero comenzando a frotar suavemente sobre una parte de su cuerpo que no sabia podía producirle aquella sensación burbujeante, electrizante.

- "¡Thoma!."

- "Shhh, tranquilo…"

Suguru intento afirmar con un gesto pero justo entonces algo se introdujo en su interior y gimió. Intento mantener el ritmo tranquilo de su respiración, no había nada anormal en lo que Tohma le estaba haciendo porque el se veía tan seguro y, además, tenia experiencia, sintió un retorcijon en su estomago, ese pensamiento no le iba a ayudar a relajarse. Aferró sus manos a la superficie pulida del piano cuando sintió otro dedo invadir su interior, estaba muy tenso a pesar de que sentía el placer correr a través de sus venas como lava ardiente. Le iba a doler, claro que iba a doler...

- "Relájate Suguru." -apunto el rubio mientras retiraba los dedos de su interior desprendiéndose del pantalón, terminando por embadurnar su erección.

Suguru le lanzo una mirada positivamente letal a la cual el rubio le ofreció su sonrisa mas encantadora a la vez que jalaba de sus muslos hasta hacer que sus piernas rodearan su cintura. Entonces lo sintió, sintió como algo más grande luchaba por invadir su interior y no pudo evitar gemir dolorosamente ante aquello. No se había equivocado, le iba a doler. Tohma se las iba a pagar, o eso pensaba hasta que le invadió aquella extraña sensación, aquel roce agradable que se deslizaba suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente dentro de sí provocando oleadas sutiles de placer. Soltó el aire que no sabia que estaba aguantando mientras se relajaba contra el piano, descansando su espalda contra la madera que friccionaba su piel con dureza

Tohma intento concentrarse primero en darle placer a su gatito pero cuando finalmente se deslizo dentro de el y se vio envuelto en aquella enloquecedora presión y la calidez aterciopelada de sus músculos no pudo evitar responder movimiendose suave avivando el fuego del deseo entre sus cuerpos.

- "Tohma... ahhhh."

Sonrió ante el llamado de Suguru, después de todo estaba logrando su objetivo. Entonces sintió como el moreno aferraba sus piernas a sus caderas con fuerza contrayendo involuntariamente sus músculos internos provocando un coro de gemidos por parte del rubio ante la inesperada acción. Apoyo una de sus manos sobre el piano rozando la mejilla de Suguru obteniendo un mimoso mordisco sobre su antebrazo.

Con su otro brazo urgió las caderas del otro chico hacia las suyas embistiendo con mas fuerza a medida de que los placenteros gemidos de Suguru invadían sus oídos dándole luz verde.

Suguru sentía que tanto placer era imposible así que sin mas se dejo cubrir por aquel tornado de sensaciones cerrando sus ojos y arqueándose mientras el fruto de su placer estallaba sobre el vientre desnudo de Tohma y saboreando el nombre del rubio una y otra vez mientras este continuaba embistiendo hasta finalmente terminar en su interior, llenándolo con una ardiente calidez.

ooOoo

Suspiro frustrado al terminar su bebida, finalmente se había quedado solo, sin compañeros de banda, sin chicas con que bailar, sin pervertidos que lo invitaran a retozar en una habitación de aquella gigantesca mansión y no veía por ningún lado a K, estaba seguro de que el hombre estaba invitado a la fiesta.

Aburrido miro su reloj que ya indicaba las 3.30 de la mañana, no podía negar que se había divertido en la fiesta pero esperaba que la diversión hubiese durado aun más porque realmente no le apetecía marcharse solo a su casa.

Se adentro en una habitación decorada con fascinantes mascaras Nôh y extraños carteles, después de detallar cada una minuciosamente se dejo caer sobre un sofá rojo que había en el centro de la habitación percatándose de que en el techo también estaban colgadas algunas escenas de teatro Nôh. Estuvo observándolas hasta que una chica apareció en su campo de visión, la chica en cuestión vestía como una geisha, y regalándole una encantadora sonrisa deposito una bebida para el en un mesita cercana.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la extraña aparición, visualizo una copa de saque exquisitamente decorada con tonos dorados y negros dentro de la cual brillaba su contenido como invitándolo.

Ante su inevitable aburrimiento decidió beber el contenido, arriesgándose a lo que tuviese porque definitivamente aquella fiesta no era para nada normal. De un trago bebió el contenido que resulto ser amargo, tosió después de terminar de beberlo para sentirse mareado inmediatamente, intento ponerse de pie pero lo único que consiguió fue caer de lleno sobre la alfombra y mientras se perdía en las brumas observo como un vaquero se desprendía de los dibujos que decoraban el techo en su dirección... que extraño, habría jurado que allí no habían vaqueros...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentarios?

Die Neugier, die ich zur Katze... oder zum Meister der Katze töte, significa: La curiosidad mato al gato... o ¿al amo del gato?. Yo y mis cosas raras Ok, pues no estoy utilizando la imagen de Suguru del anime sino de una imagen que tengo de una especie de art book de gravi en donde sale Suguru con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, ce finit.

Primero disculparme por tardarme tanto en subir este cap. pero diversas circunstancias en mi vida requirieron, exigieron, toda mi atencion asi que por eso estaba perdida de los cybers y en abstinencia con mi ordenador pero aqui esta listo y mejorado p chapter number 03, enjoy the show. Me puse a leer el capitulo anterior y casi me da el infarto ante los errores ortograficos con los que me tope, y uds lectores debian estar muy concentrados en el lemon como para corregirme xD mi peor defecto es ser una jodida perfeccionista y al encontrarme con todos esos errores casi me da el infarto sigh bueno ya revise todo el fic jeje, y de seguro que no vuelvo a subir nada de volada, me lo leere 3 veces ¬¬ y despues lo subo o bueno buscarme un beta, pero eso lo veo la mar de dificil... Por cierto el piano me ah dado algunas ideas para un posible fic Tohma/Suguru aunque primero tengo que escribir ese Hiro/K porque no hay fics de ellos en español .. deberia haber mas Hiro/K en el mundo.


	6. Nota Aclaratoria

Primero que nada una disculpa generalizada, me siento ya bastante culpable por no tener tiempo de continuar este fic lo antes posible. Nunca tuve tiempo, se me daño el ordenador y escribir en un cuaderno te mata las ganas. Sin embargo el proximo cap no esta tan mal, digamos q esta al 50 de ser completado, lo que aun deja un amplio margen. Pero como todo en la vida pasa me gustaria saber si todavia sigue gente interesada en este fic, se de 2 personas que si, y lo lamento por uds chicas, pero si nadie mas esta interesado tendre que dejar este fic hasta aqui. Tengo un poco mas de tiempo libre ahorita que ando de vacaciones y podria aprovecharlo para terminar este fic, solo le faltan 2 caps enrealidad. La gente que siga interesada por favor dejen reviews dando su opinion si lo continuo o no, sino escribanme al mail o por el msn (como es imposible con los correos, busquenlos en mi profile) sin mas nada que objetar. 

Cathain.


	7. Capitulo IV Menú a la Carté

**Provocazione  
**By Cathain

Capitulo IV.- Menú a la Carté

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado sobre la superficie dura, cuando intento llevar una de sus manos a su cabeza se percato de que estaba atado, ambas manos a cada lado de lo que parecía ser una ¿mesa? Cerro los ojos y suspiro en espera, ya se imaginaba de quien había sido la idea, además que pensaba el al aceptar bebidas extrañas de otras personas? Estaba aburrido pero no era para tanto, conocía a K demasiado bien para saber a que atenerse, aunque el rubio era menos pervertido que Tatsuha… Tatsuha le daba algo de miedo pero no lo decía en voz alta, sino que seria de Shuichi y Suguru sin su apoyo moral cuando el hermano menor de los Uesugi aparecía a formar jaleo en el estudio.

Lo observo sentado desde una silla cercana al escritorio, finalmente había despertado. Por unos segundos había pensado que el efecto de aquella bebida iba a durara toda la noche y arruinar su diversión. Se levanto despacio y encendió una lámpara cercana al escritorio mientras se inclinaba sobre su presa y soplaba un poco sobre la oreja.

Se estremeció al sentir la calida corriente deslizarse sobre su oreja y parte de su cuello. Abrió los ojos y se enfrento con los azules de K. Tenia instinto para estas cosas, pero sea lo que sea que estuviese pensando no se la iba a poner tan fácil, ya estaba cansado de siempre ser tan sumiso a la hora de compartir algo mas allá de simples caricias con su manager, ese no era su carácter.

- "Desátame." –le dijo algo molesto.

La sonrisa del rubio se ensancho ante las palabras de Hiro¿Qué lo desatara? Todavía no era el momento para eso. Lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a desabotonar la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo del chaleco ante la mirada atónita del pelirrojo. Como aun estaba atado no podía quitarle la camisa ni el chaleco completamente así que los aparto lo más que pudo, dejando descubierto casi todo su torso y pecho. Le hacia gracia observar como la respiración del otro chico se volvía un poco dispareja en anticipación a lo que podría ocurrir.

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a ser afectado ante la cercanía de su piel con las manos del rubio… Siempre sucedía lo mismo y no entendía que era… Es que el en sus 5 sentidos no tendría una relación con su manager… ese loco americano obsesionado con su mágnum. Pero era algo distinto, algo excitante de realizar, K le interesaba mas allá del aspecto físico y eso a veces le daba algo de miedo. Pero en este instante lo que sentía era ese aletargamiento placentero que lo invadía al contacto de su piel con la del rubio.

A veces le gustaba simplemente concentrarse en los ojos grises y como cada cambio a cada contacto temblaba allí pero hoy no era el día para el sexo suave y tranquilo hoy era el día de sexo salvaje e innovador. Se retiro brevemente del escritorio donde estaba su pelirrojo amante y se acerco a una pequeña mesa cercana donde tenia dispuestos todos sus instrumentos: había algunas latas de crema chantilly, fresas, cerezas, syrup de chocolate y chocolate blanco en trozos, algo de helado y hasta algo de champagne. Quizás debería comenzar por los trozos de chocolate, lo tenía enfriando sobre la cubetera del champagne…

- "If you're a good boy…" -sonrió de forma predadora colocando el primer trozo de chocolate.- "Podría pensar en desatarte."

Encogió el vientre ante el contacto con los fríos trozos de lo que parecía ser chocolate a través de todo su torso y no pudo evitar arquearse ante la lengua que comenzaba a lamer el primero, condensándose la calidez de aquella boca sobre el contorno frío del chocolate, derritiéndolo sobre su piel y lamiendo los restos para luego pasar al otro.

Cuando termino de "saborear" la piel del pelirrojo deslizo una de sus manos en una suave caricia sobre el contorno de su torso, subió su mano suavemente hasta toparse con uno de los pezones de su amante y lo pellizco con devoción mientras se percataba de que el otro abría la boca y gemía en silencio. Rápidamente se apodero de esos labios en un beso hambriento, salvaje.

Cuando su boca fue poseída de aquella forma perdió el control, siempre era igual… correspondió el beso con la misma hambre, saboreando los restos de chocolate, mientras se arqueaba de forma imposible contra el cuerpo del rubio, ya vería en cuanto le soltara…

- "Too anxious…" - susurro K al abandonar la calida humedad de la boca del pelirrojo.

No pudo evitar deleitarse cuando los ojos grises de Hiro refulgieron en molestia, aun era muy rápido, trataba de engañarlo como ya lo había echo otras veces pero esta vez no se dejaría, quería saborearlo.

Saborearlo todo…

Desabrocho el pantalón del pelirrojo y junto al bóxer los deslizo rápidamente a través de sus piernas, las cuales no estaban atadas, dejándole desnudo de la cintura para abajo. Acerco la mesa y dando un vistazo a todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo decidió comenzar con la crema chantilly, hizo 3 pequeñas montañitas desde su pecho hasta su ombligo, como si fuera la parte de encima del helado y le coloco algo de siryup de chocolate y una cereza encima. Se retiro y observo su obra para luego quitarse el chaleco y la camisa y entonces se monto en el escritorio quedando sobre su "postre" y procedió a saborearlo.

No pudo evitar encogerse ni al quedar desnudo de la cintura para abajo ni ante el contacto de su piel con la fría crema pero verse decorado como un helado no le pareció gracioso, le gustaba la idea pero no le gustaba cuando el rubio lo ataba, se sentía demasiado vulnerable para su gusto. Lo observo prepararlo con deleite para luego despojarse de su ropa quedando solo con el pantalón café puesto.

Lamió, mordió y saboreo gran parte de su torso siendo gratamente compensado con los ondulantes movimientos de Hiro y aquellos gemidos que intentaban deslizarse sin ser detectados.

Cerro los ojos y floto sobre un suave mar de tórridas sensaciones, sintiendo fluir por su cuerpo el placer que le proporcionaba la lengua de K, estaba comenzando a agarrarle gusto al juego… pero todavía no era el momento de que su amante se enterara y sonriera en victoria, le caía mal esa sonrisa ganadora del otro. Le estaba costando, se mordió el labio intentando no gemir, por lo menos no de forma muy audible.

Cuando termino de atender su ombligo sonrió ante una insistente presión contra su abdomen que requería ser atendida así que deslizo su mano sobre su erección comenzando a masturbarle mientras proporcionaba besos sobre sus muslos deslizándose hasta su ingle, volvió a bajar y deslizo su lengua en la cara interna del muslo derecho hasta acercarse a su entrada y comenzó a lamer con lo que el pelirrojo se empujo hacia atrás lo mas que pudo huyéndole a la humedad invasora lo que solo aumento el deseo del rubio que termino por hundir su lengua mientras Hiro gemía ahora libremente. Lamió toda aquella cavidad con deleite lubricándola completamente mientras con su otra mano sacaba un pequeño "juguetito" que tenia pensado usar aquel día con su amante, nunca antes habían usado alguno pero ya iba siendo hora de probar.

Había comprado aquel plug vibrador el otro día mientras acompañaba a Ryuichi que estaba programando que clases de "juguetes" podrían incluirse en la fiesta.

Siguió masturbando al pelirrojo mientras subía hasta atrapar su boca y acallar sus gemidos con un nuevo beso mientras con la otra mano introducía el juguete dentro de Hiro el cual jadeo ante la repentina invasión; era un poco mas grueso y pequeño que un vibrador pero era suficiente para las sensaciones que el quería provocar esa noche…

Sintió ganas de llorar ante aquella presión en su interior, hundió su cabeza en el hombro del rubio mientras lo mordía buscando un escape ante el repentino dolor provocado por aquel objeto "intruso"

- "Q-que… es eso?"- pregunto algo irritado con K.

- "Un plug, es un pequeño vibrador."-le susurro al oído mientras activaba con un pequeño control el juguete, y jadeaba ante la presión de los dientes de Hiro en su hombro. Muy pronto…

Se libero de èl y se puso de pie alejándose del pelirrojo, dejando que recuperara el aliento y se acostumbrara a la invasión.

Se acerco a su mesa favorita y tomo la crema chantilly mientras se acercaba a su chaleco y sacaba su mágnum, deslizo el arma desde su cuello hasta su ombligo deslizándola en el respectivo patrón ovalado que este describía para seguir bajando y hasta juntarla con su erección disfrutando del siseo del otro. Tomo la lata de crema y embadurno la mágnum hasta la mitad de crema y se acerco a Hiro, lamió un poco de la crema y acerco el arma hasta la boca del otro.

- "Límpiala."-ordeno con la voz un poco profunda y algo áspera ante lo excitante que era la imagen mental de esa acción. Le lanzo una mirada algo irritada al pelirrojo observando como este cerraba la boca con fuerza y volteaba la cara hacia otro lado.

Gimió cuando sintió como la mano calida del rubio se deslizaba sobre su erección y aquella cosa vibraba en su interior nuevamente, poco pudo hacer cuando parte de la mágnum se introdujo dentro de su boca. Cerró los ojos con vergüenza y lamió la dulce cobertura mientras el arma se deslizaba suavemente sobre su lengua cada vez más hasta donde el rubio sabía que seria suficiente y no ahogaría al otro. Limpio la condenada mágnum casi completamente y cuando quedo limpia el otro la retiro del juego… quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Libero al pelirrojo de su mano y de su mágnum y se retiro a la mesa nuevamente. Tomo la botella de champagne y la destapo atrayendo la atención del chico sobre la mesa al sonido del "plop" característico de las botellas al ser descorchadas y sirvió una copa. Tomo un sorbo y degusto aquel cosquilleo de las burbujas deslizarse sobre su garganta, se tomo la copa entera y volvió a llenarla antes de acercarse a Hiro.

Tomo un sorbo y se apodero de los labios de su amante compartiendo el frío liquido que ahora era calido y jugueteo con su lengua. Cuando se separo de la aditiva boca observo un delicioso sonrojo en las mejillas del de ojos grises y le regalo una sonrisa antes de tomar otro sorbo y compartir otro candente beso. Se tomaron de esa forma dos copas más y luego lamió los restos del líquido que habían resbalado sobre su barbilla y cuello.

Disfruto ampliamente el cosquilleo del champagne inusualmente caliente, lo que volvía los besos aun más ardientes y sofocantes. También disfruto de la lengua de K sobre su rostro, sabia que debía estar dando todo un espectáculo para el otro pero por ese momento no le importo, todavía estaba en una nube de placer. Cerro los ojos acomodándose en su incomoda posición descansando un rato, porque estaba seguro de que eso no había terminado aun…

Se retiro en busca de un nuevo implemento en la mesa para volver luego y apoyado sobre el escritorio observar con cariño y gusto el rostro relajado de su amante, tomo una cucharada del helado de vainilla que había olvidado antes sobre la mesa y la comió, dejo que se derritiera en su boca, se derretía a la misma velocidad que la voluntad de su pelirrojo, tomo 3 cucharadas mas ante la mirada confusa e irritada de Hiro y dejo a un lado el helado para pasar a saborear otro de sus "dulces" favoritos, así que engullo casi todo el miembro de su amante.

Gimió profundamente ante aquella corriente helada sobre su erección, cerro los ojos y empujo las caderas hacia delante, si no fuera porque el rubio se le había adelantado ya y lo tenia sujeto se hubiese levanto casi por completo, todo el espacio que podía otorgarle sus ataduras. K comenzó a succionar con una lentitud deliberada enloqueciéndole mientras su mano jugaba con sus testículos. Intento respirar profundamente ante aquel ataque sorpresa pero era imposible, el ritmo cambiaba constantemente y a una perfección casi morbosa; mano, boca y lengua. Pronto se rindió ante aquella espiral de placer dejándose vencer y sintiéndose completamente drenado al explotar aun apresado dentro de aquella cavidad.

Lo dejo recuperar el aliento mientras depositaba suaves besos sobre su rostro, deslizándose por su cuello hasta sus hombros para volver a atraparlo en un beso hambriento compartiendo esencias y sabores.

Lo desato y ayudándole a sentarse le termino de quitar la camisa, el chaleco y la pañoleta que era un claro signo de su disfraz de pirata, y deslizo sus dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos rojos que tenían algunos adornos de pirata enganchados. El chico aun respiraba agitado mientras se sobaba las muñecas, le atrajo en un abrazo mientras deslizaba sus manos por su espalda en una caricia reconfortante, le gustaba ese tipo de contacto íntimo, hacia mucho tiempo que no había tenido una relación así. Ese pelirrojo le volvía loco.

Tan loco que le provocaba hacerle todo tipo de cosas…

Le esposo nuevamente dejando sus brazos detrás de su espalda y lo ayudo a bajarse del escritorio. Coloco en un plato algo de chantilly y en otro algunas fresas y cerezas.

-"Si quieres que te libere pronto… You'll have to cooperate."- propuso orgulloso de su idea mientras lanzaba una significativa mirada hacia ambos platos.

¡¿Cómo era posible?! Iba a protestar cuando sintió vibrar el plug dentro de el por tercera vez en aquella noche mientras una sonrisa siniestramente tonta se asomaba en los labios de K. Con algo de incomodidad se acerco al rubio que se habia sentado recostado sobre unos cojines al lado de los sofás. Tomo una fresa entre sus dientes y untándola con la crema se acerco y se la ofreció al otro hombre.

No pudo evitarlo se inclino un poco y tomo la fresa que le ofrecían y la degusto pausadamente antes de inclinarse un poco mas y lamer los labios del pelirrojo notando con placer como este se sonrojaba ante su acción.

Se separo rápidamente de su amante, no quería comenzar a disfrutar de su juego, era frustrante. Volvió sobre sus pasos a gatas y tomo una cereza esta vez, repitió el proceso de bañarla sobre la crema chantilly y se la ofreció al rubio el cual esta vez fue mas rápido y tomándolo de la nuca lo atrajo hacia el hundiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, con todo y cereza, sintió la fruta deslizarse alrededor de su boca, entre su lengua y la de K, porque para ese momento ya estaba participando…

Apretó nuevamente el control logrando arrebatarle la cereza al pelirrojo antes de que se retirara, observo como trataba de contenerse ante la vibración en su interior y agachaba la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior. Con su mano levanto su barbilla deleitándose con aquel rostro contorsionado por el placer. Esta vez fue él, el que tomo una fresa y embadurnándola en la crema se la ofreció en conciliación a su amante observando con gracia como la comía cohibido. Cuando la termino de comer volvió a besarlo.

- "Now, solo quiero que hagas una cosa más por mí antes de liberarte."

ººººººººººººººººº

Camino por toda la mansión en busca de su Honey Ryuichi pero no lo encontró por ningún lado y se estaba comenzando a impacientar, aunque tenia que reconocer que había pasado por algunos sitios realmente interesantes, con gente concentrada en lo suyo, la fiesta estaba en su punto mas caliente.

Se sentó en uno de los cómodos bancos que habían alrededor de los pasillos mientras se quitaba la cabeza de pulpo para refrescarse, y sin proponérselo se sintió atraído a una simpática secretaria que paso junto a el, le sonrió sensualmente a la chica en cuestión mientras esta se sonrojaba e intentaba bajarse la minifalda roja y caminaba a paso rápido alejándose del pasillo.

Se coloco la cabeza del pulpo y caminando a paso lento se adentro en el pasillo. Ahora su camino era seguir aquellas apetitosas piernas…

ºººººººººººººººººº

Le lanzo una mirada llena de molestia pero inmediatamente sintió como su conciencia se enturbiaba al sentir aquel "intruso" vibrando dentro de si. Gimió bajito en vergüenza, quería sacarse esa cosa, pero para que su molesto amante la sacara tenía que darle una "ayudita" primero. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente y gateo un poco mas hasta quedar entre las piernas del rubio, lo observo expectante.

- "¿Chocolate o Chantilly?" –ofreció el rubio dejando a un lado el pequeño control.

Sintió como todo su sangre galopaba contra sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada mientras susurraba "Chantilly". Escucho el sonido de la lata al expulsar la crema y se enfoco en la tarea que le esperaba. Rodando los ojos se acerco un poco más y lamió con algo de vergüenza sin enfrentar la mirada azul, saboreo parte de la crema alrededor de aquel miembro palpitante. Deslizo su lengua a través de aquella longitud con el propósito de retirar la crema y de ofrecer placer. Continuo lamiendo y saboreando todo lo que había frente a el hasta haber retirado casi toda la cubierta dulce.

Se retiro un poco y observo la erección pensando como abordarla y se dio cuenta de que ese era el momento que estaba esperando… La venganza.

Se acerco nuevamente pero en vez de tomarla entre sus labios soplo de forma ligera, apenas rozando aquel miembro con sus labios, bajo un poco mas hasta la base y volvió a subir hasta la punta y la mordió con suavidad antes de pasar su lengua como si fuese un helado, entonces engullo la mitad de aquel miembro de una vez. Fue premiado con un gemido bastante sonoro. Enfrento los ojos azules mientras abandonaba aquel trozo… se echo hacia atrás quedando sentado sobre sus piernas.

K lo miro apreciando el brillo vengativo en los ojos grises del pelirrojo, si quería guerra, guerra tendría. Tomo nuevamente el control y apretó el botón, pudo ver a Hiro arquearse ante el pequeño vibrador en su interior, adquirir ese plug había sido algo bueno. Se acerco a el y enterrando una de sus manos entre el espeso cabello rojo hizo que su amante inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás y se apodero de sus labios en un beso profundo, disfrutando de aquel cuerpo tembloroso completamente arqueado ante el suyo. Libero la boca inflamada y descendió repartiendo besos y mordiscos a través de su cuello y pare de su pecho, dedicando especial atención a los pezones erectos, estaban tan erectos que tenían que doler.

- "You Know Hiro…"-susurro depositando un tranquilo beso sobre su mejilla.- "No seas tan vengativo…"

Jadeo ante la vibración dentro de su interior mientras su conciencia se nublaba nuevamente y se rindió ante las caricias de K pero cuando escucho esas palabras se sintió molesto nuevamente, el otro siempre terminaba por arruinar sus momentos. Apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio mientras lograba recuperar el aliento. Si quería deshacerse de ese molesto juguetito y de las esposas tendría que trabajar rápido, a ese ritmo podrían tomarse toda la noche…

Se separo del otro y empujando con su cabeza sobre su pecho le indico que se recostara de nuevo. Inclino su cabeza y tomo el duro miembro dentro de su boca.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir aquella boca acoger gran parte de su erección en un interior y comenzar un ritmo de calida succión y dientes arrastrándose con delicadeza sobre su piel enviándole escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. Deslizo su mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo jugando con sus cabellos, incitándole a continuar mientras lo único que podía hacer era arquearse contra aquel paraíso de calidez y disfrutar de las sensaciones plenamente.

Sincronizo el ritmo en una danza casi perfecta, al principio solo era la necesidad de que el rubio alcanzara el clímax rápido para que le liberara pero al observar aquella expresión de placer se sintió recompensando, no es que no le gustara complacer a su amante, pero este juego lo tenia fuera de base, no se esperaba que aquel vaquero lo esposara, comiera sobre el, le metiera juguetes raros y lo chantajeara… era K a todas todas, pero nunca antes lo había guiado por el camino del sexo instintivo, básico, animal… Succiono con más y mas fuerza, soltando, liberando, atrapando, devorando.

No aguantaría mas, sin poder evitarlo se empujo contra esa boca mientras liberaba todo el placer acumulado y gimió sin reparos.

Se retiro algo ahogado ante el movimiento del rubio, trago saliva y algo de semen que había alcanzado a quedar en su boca mientras sentía aquel fluido salpicar su rostro.

Cuando finalmente salio de su nube de placer contemplo su obra, Hiro aun seguía entre sus piernas, en una posición que denotaba que no aguantaba más su precioso juguete. Lo atrajo hacia el sentándolo en su regazo y con cariño lamió todo lo que había salpicado el rostro de su pelirrojo antes de besarlo nuevamente, sentía como el mismo chico le devolvía con ansias aquel beso mientras movía sus caderas contra las suyas en una danza completamente erótica consiguiendo que su miembro volviera a erguirse listo para tomar acción. Tomo la llave de las esposas que descansaba en una cadena plateada sobre su pecho y libero al otro, acomodándolo sobre sus piernas y brazos, procedió a liberarlo del tortuoso plug.

Sintió como el miembro duro y calido de K usurpaba el lugar del "juguetito" en su interior y no pudo aguantar mas, se corrió sin remedio alguno, se rindió ante las absorbentes sensaciones que le provoco el tan ansiado clímax, y gimió y gimió como si fuese el primer orgasmo de su vida. Sin fuerzas se precipito contra el suelo alfombrado pero el rubio logro sostenerlo mientras colocaba uno de los cojines que estaban a su alrededor delante de el, permitiéndole reposar su cabeza con comodidad.

Se inclino hacia delante, con la plena conciencia de la profundidad con la que estaba enterrado dentro del pelirrojo y le susurro de forma sensual: "Not yet Hiro….", con esto dicho salio del interior de su amante y le penetro nuevamente, comenzó a un ritmo suave mientras la erección del pelirrojo comenzaba a tomar vida.

Se sintió bastante raro al ser penetrado justo momentos después de haber terminado, usualmente K siempre le daba 5 minutos por lo menos, usualmente el no llegaba al clímax a la primera penetración… A veces le daba miedo la mente calculad…

- "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" - gimió sin retención, estaba muy sensible aun y el miembro del rubio lo llenaba completa y totalmente, sentía como sus testículos se presionaban contra su trasero de una forma inusual. No pudo evitar empujar sus caderas contra las de su amante en un claro gesto de invitación, necesitaba mas estocadas justo en ese punto.

Sonrió ante la impaciencia del pelirrojo, estaba demasiado sensible, se le había pasado un poco la mano. Puso ambas manos sobre su caderas y comenzó a penetrar a un ritmo cada vez mas acelerado. Lo penetraba a conciencia. Entrar y salir, y todos sus sentidos concentrados alrededor de aquel cuerpo delgado y fuerte, concentrado en aquellos gemidos completamente libres ante el placer que le proporcionaba.

No aguantaría mucho mas y el rubio estaba evadiendo su petición, se apoyo sobre sus brazos y abrió sus piernas lo mas que pudo desde su posición y continuo empujándose levemente hacia K.

Se sorprendió ante las acciones de Hiro, no es que no cooperara a la hora de sus encuentros sexuales, era solo que nunca había estado tan "cooperativo". Gimió ampliamente al sentir como el estrecho interior del pelirrojo comenzaba a contraerse alrededor de su miembro ante el tercer orgasmo de la noche. Lo penetro 3 veces más antes de enterrarse por última vez para terminar por liberarse en un poderoso orgasmo.

Tras recuperarse salio del pelirrojo y se dejo caer al lado de el.

Se recostó junto al rubio, quedando ambos, hombro con hombro, todavía respiraban agitados y sus cabellos aun se confundían.

- "K…"-llamo cansado.- "Donde se te ocurra…. Mejor dicho, nada de sexo por una semana como mínimo."

El rubio que le estaba prestando toda su atención pensando que iba a decir algo serio se sorprendió ante el comentario. Soltó una carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su pelirrojo.

Sonrió ante la carcajada de K mientras lentamente se iba quedando dormido.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

La hizo sentarse en una de aquellas sillas altas que pertenecía al pequeño bar dentro de esa habitación. Se deslizo cual odalisca alrededor de Mika tentándola con la danza árabe que estaba ejecutando, sonrió al percatarse de la mirada turbia de la castaña. Esa mirada significaba luz verde, habían muchas cosas que aun no entendía de aquella mujer, siempre había sido para ella un misterio a medias, como una novela de detectives, no te enteras de nada hasta el final, quizás no era una buena comparación pero ella tenia un lado siempre oculto, un lado que solo salía a flote cuando se daban esos escasos encuentros, esos encuentros a escala profunda.

Coloco el antifaz negro sobre los ojos de Mika y con eso la dejo ciega al resto del mundo excepto al placer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Reviews?

Como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo 4 antes que nada quisiera agradecer todos los reviews que me dejaron las chicas de amoryaoi y aqui (en fanfiction) y todos los mails que recibí pidiendo la continuación de Provocazione. De todas formas tenia que ternimarlo, este fic es mi despedida a este fandom que tantos momentos agradables me trajo, aparte de meterme el yaoi en la cabeza jeje con el proximo cap quizas me tarde un poco, específicamente por una parte que tengo a abordar q me da miedo xD , si, esta incluido Tatsuha jeje. Al principio iba a hacer un yuri con Mika y Noriko pero lo dejare en un lemon suave y leve, y ademas incluire la otra "parejita" que me hace falta, este fic pensaba terminarlo con una orgia al final, pero creo q aun sigo sin estar preparada para escribir una orgia y no se si alguna vez lo este jeje. En fin tratare de responder esta vez sus reviews directo en la hoja de reviews, queria subir este cap hoy porque mñn me voy de viaje por una semana, espero que lo disfruten al completo . Todavía tengo algo de dudas respecto a este lemon, es q tenia tanto tiempo sin escribir de gravi xD pero queria hacerlo, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas no podia dejarlos asi.

Abordando otra cosa, lo del plug que K usa, si es q no sabia como describirlo xD pero el q quiera le puedo mandar la foto para q se haga la idea…. Es una foto de un site en Internet donde venden esas cosas no vayan a ser malpensados ¬¬

Pasando a los reviews:

**Cecilia:** bueno gracias por tus comentarios, a mi tambien me encanta esta pareja xD pero nunca eh leido fics de ellos lo que me decepciona profundamente, solo digo q le agarre el gusto escribiendo Dream Within donde hicimos 2 lemons de esos 2. No se si aun tengo el don para captarles la esencia, espero que si. Disfruta el cap

**Nathari:** Espero que no hayas esperado mucho jeje, y tambien espero que este cap lo recompense xD confieso que me senti algo rara retomandolo, por lo del tiempo q lo tuve abandonado, pero gracias por tus comentarios.

**Tomoe Elric:** La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde xD creo q ya te lo habia dicho, aqu finalmente esta el cap, sude sangre jeje, nahhh para el otro si la voy a sudar porque el Tatsuha siempre me lia ;; espero que lo disfrutes y no mate tus expectativas respecto al fic y gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review a pesar de la fecha.

**Nadesiko Takase:** Pues se sumaron varios pero tu review me animo muchisimo debo decir, gracias, y para que veas que lo continuo aqui esta el cap, y el otro vendra eso ni lo dudes xD es que este fic es mi despedida de gravi, no lo puedo dejar asi, espero te guste.

**Koraima:** Deseo cumplido.

**Kawaiitsuki:** Deseo realizado.

**Diabolic:** Tatsuha y Ryuichi quedan para el otro jeje, espero te guste este y te apacigue mientras jeje.


End file.
